¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: Toshiro Y Momo tenían una vida normal pero todo cambio al enterar que ellos eran príncipes del mar.Pero un secreto que esconde la madre de Toshiro que los afectara a ambos en su relación.
1. Chapter 1: Mama puedo explicarlo¡

**HOLA Mina, estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic, esta algo rarro ya que fue un momento de inspiración express, así que tengo que le dedico esta fic a: **

**LadyDy, ya que gracias a ella, me inspire a escribir a este fic y aun le doy gracias por el fic que me dedico por mi cumpleaños, asi que para devolverte el favor te dedico este a ti.**

**Melanie: Katy presenta el fic que lo están esperando y ya todo el mundo sabe que hoy 10 de diciembre cumples años.**

**Mel no me llames por mi nombre y si ya voy :(. Votando a Mel.**

**Bleach no me pertenece solo a Tite Kubo. Así que nos vemos abajo, pero antes.**

**Melanie: Cállate Katy.**

**OK que disfruten mis queridos lectores.**

* * *

**¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!**

**Capitulo 1: Mamá puedo explicarlo.**

-Chicos están seguros que podrán quedarse una semana solo sin matarse- dijo Lorelay.

-Si mamá lo prometo, pero ya váyanse que se les va a ir el avión- dijo Toshiro.

-El tiene razón cariño, vámonos- dijo Natsu entrando las maletas en el auto.

-Ok, Momo cuídate y cuida a mi vida vale- dijo Lorelay para luego darle un abrazo.

-Te lo prometo mamá cuidare muy bien de el- dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós niños- dijo Lorelay entrando al auto.

-Oi Toshiro mas te vale que cuides bien a mi princesa, si algo le pasa te castro- dijo Natsu lanzándole un mirada asesina a su hijastro.

-Si como digas ahora váyanse- dijo Toshiro deseperado.

-Mamá y Papá que tengan un buen viaje y no se preocupen por nosotros, los 2 estaremos bien- dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias y adiós- dijeron Lorelay Y Natsu para luego poner en marcha el auto.

-Momo entra a la casa- dijo Toshiro entrando a la misma con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro voy detrás de ti- dijo Momo entrando para luego cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Toshiro Pov.**

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que mi Mamá y Natsu se fueron al aeropuerto por luna de miel, yo me quede acosté en el sofá, pensando que podía hacer ya que tina la casa para mi solo durante una semana. Miraba como Momo caminaba de un lado a otro a otro de la cas ya eso me estaba molestando hacia que me pare y me senté en el mueble, miraba su caminar, el moviendo de sus caderas, su cuerpo todo, quien diría que mi hermanastra iba a ser tan bonita.

No me lo pensé dos veces y fui a la cocina a donde ella estaba, cortando un pedazo se pastel que mamá había hecho antes de irse. Miraba desde el umbral de la puerta como comía cada trozo de ese manjar, cada monto lanzaba unos suspiros que me volvían loco si no fuera por mi auto control me le tiraría encima. Me que como un baboso para así decirlo mirando como movía muy lentamente sus caderas, no se cuando me empecé a mover pero muy lentamente la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi, eso fue lo maravilloso, estaba perdido en mi mundo hasta que ella hablo.

-Quieres pastel- dijo mi querida amante echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

-No te quiero a ti- dije mientras besaba su cuello y movía mis manos obre su bello y delicado.

-Pues yo también- dijo Momo con voz seductora.

-Pues comencemos- dije para cargarla y subirla en la mesa de la cocina.

Luego de tumbarla en la mesa, deposite beso en su cuello y cara muy lentamente, fui bajando desbrochando su blusa blanca dejándola en su falda y su sostén, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, hasta llegar a su cadera, desabrochando su falda y al mismo tiempo la jalaba, dejándola en ropa interior contemplando el cuerpo que desde hace un 1 año y 6 meses me pertenecía.

-Que tanto miras- dijo Momo sonrojada y la respiración cortada.

-Admirando tu belleza hay algún problema con ello- dije con el seño fruñido.

-No pasa es que tu aun estas vestido y no puedo verte- dijo Momo haciendo berrinche.

-Ya berrinchuda- dije para luego arráncame la playera.

-Así esta mejor- dijo Momo para luego besarme desesperadamente.

* * *

**General Pov.**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Karakura Lorelay y Natsu tenían la boca abierta el viaje que habían planificado por 6 mese se fue por el drenaje, por que su vuelo fue cancelado.

-Podría decirme por que se cancelo el vuelo a Acapulco- dijo Lorelay.

-Señorita todos los vuelos fueron cancelados por revisión hoy ni mañana saldaran, así que se van a reanudar asta la próxima semana- dijo la recepcionista del aeropuerto.

-Gracias señorita y no podríamos cambiar la fecha del viaje- dijo Natsu.

-Claro ¿para cual fecha?- pregunto la recepcionista.

-Cariño para cuando- dijo Natsu mirando a Lorelay.

-Para el próximo mes- dijo Lorelay dando un suspiro.

-Ok su vuelo a sido cambiado, par el mes que viene- dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias- dijo Natsu.

Luego de salir al aeropuerto, ambos fueron al auto para dirigirse a su hogar, había un silencio, asta que Natsu rompió la tensión.

-Que crees que están haciendo los niños- dijo Natsu parando en el semáforo.

-No lo se, de seguro matándose- dijo Lorelay mirando por la ventana.

-Tranquila ya casi llegamos- dijo Natssu.

-Ya lo se- dijo Lorelay volteando a verlo.

-Por que no vamos al Centro Comercial- dijo Nastu.

-Vamos ya que tengo que comprar unas cosas para el vestido de graduación de Momo- dijo Lorelay feliz.

-Yo pensaba a ir a comprarte ropa- dijo Natsu desconcertado.

-No tengo mucha, sabes tengo un presentimiento de que esta pasando algo a los niños- Dijo Lorelay algo preocupada.

-Ok luego vamos de compra pero vamos a la casa- dijo Natsu para luego tomar dirección hacia la casa.

* * *

**Momo Pov.**

Hace un momento Toshiro y yo habíamos hecho el amor en la mesa de la cocina. Me imagino la cara de Mamá si se enterara de lo que hicimos, ya que esta es su mesa favorita, esta limpiando el desastre que dejamos. Se preguntaran donde esta Toshiro después de nuestra _sesión_ el fue a darse un baño, el me pidió que lo acompañara pero me negué, solo lleva puesto mis fragas y mi blusa, luego de dejar la cocina media recogida fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa para cambiarme.

-Hay dios no se que ponerme- dije frustrada.

-Pues no te pongas nada- dijo Toshiro sujetándome de la cintura acercándome a el.

-Mou, Shiro-chan hablo enserio- dije con mis caches inflados.

-Mira con lo que sea te vez bien, que tal si continuamos lo que dejamos allá abajo pero en el cuarto de Mamá y Natsu, su cama es grande y cómoda- dijo Toshiro besándome el cuello y desabrochando mi blusa.

-No podemos- dije tratando de reprimir un gemido.

-Claro que podemos, ellos no viene dentro de una semana- dijo mi querido para luego besar mis hombros ya descubiertos.

-Ok- dije para voltearme y lanzarme sobre el besándolo de una manera desenfrenada como la vez anterior, enrede mis pernas alrededor de su cintura claro sin romper el beso nos dirigismo a la habitación de nuestros padres.

Al llegar a la habitación nos tumbamos en la cama dándonos besos, carisias. Lo único que escuchaba era los gemidos y gruñidos de Toshiro, por dios este hombre me vuelve loca. Ambos no encontrábamos en ropa interior, sentí como sus manos bajaban mis bragas de color rosa, pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y lo detuve a mitad de camino.

-Ahora que pasa- dijo Toshiro enojado.

-No se tengo un mal presentimiento- dije aun debajo de el.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes que Mamá y Natsu no vuelven asta dentro de una semana- dijo Toshiro para terminar de bajar mis bragas.

-Yo te dije que no- dije enoja separándolo de mi.

-Y yo digo que si, no pensaras que Willy se va a bajar solo- dijo Toshiro señalando su entrepierna.

-Con una condición lo are- dije seductoramente mientras baja sus bóxer.

-Lo que me pidas- dijo Toshiro con su voz ronca por el placer.

-Lava los platos durante 1 mes y pinta de mi habitación- dije para luego besarlo, y tumbarme de nuevo en la cama.

-Si lo hare, pero ya déjame entras te necesito- susurro Toshiro en mi oído.

Solo asentí y tome su mano para unirla con la mía, mire se cara principalmente sus ojos que era lo que mas me gustaba de el, que en esta momento se encontraban nublados por la lujuria, justo en el momento que el me penetraría la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando la silueta de Mamá, sorprendida.

-¡MAMÁ PUEDO EXPLICARLO- grito Toshiro separándose de mi.

-No expliques nada que le estas haciendo a tu pobre hermana- Grito Mamá.

-Cariño que pasa- dijo papa mirando a mama.

-Mira es que acaso eres ciego- dijo mama tomando la cabeza de papa señalando a la cama en donde estamos Toshro y yo cubiertos con una sabana.

-Reunión familia ahora- dijo Papá para luego dejar la habitación.

-No esperaba esto de ti hijo- dijo Mamá para seguir a papa.

-Momo vamos- dijo Toshiro parándose de la cama.

-Si ya voy- dije siguiéndolo.

Después de vestirnos bajamos a la sala donde estaban mamá y papá en el sofá sentados, mirándonos muy seriamente. Tome asiento junto con Toshiro en el sofá quedaba frente a ellos, esperando que dijeran algo.

-¿Ustedes tienen una relación? – pregunto Papá.

-Si- dije jugando con mis dedos.

-OK cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo, quiero que me responda Toshiro- dijo Papá.

-Un 1 ano y 6 meses Natsu- Dijo Toshiro mirando a mi Padre.

-Perfecto, alguien mas sabe de su relación- dijo papa.

-No lo hemos mantenido en secreto- dijo Toshiro.

-Por mi ustedes pueden salir, pero por que en nuestra cama que falta de respeto, pudieron hacerlo en cualquier otro lado, esa cama es mi santuario de relajación y nadie además de Lorelay puede usarla- dijo papa enojado.

-Si lo siento- dijo Toshiro como si nada.

-Saben que como quiera serán castigados, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar tienen mi consentimiento par ser novios- dijo mama con una sonrisa.

-Enserio- dije sorprendida.

-Si es todo hablaremos de su castigo en la cena y Toshiro vamos a tu habitación quiero de hombre a hombre contigo- dijo Papa parándose del sofá, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Voy detrás de ti- dijo Toshiro siguiendo a papá.

-Momo espérame en tu habitación, tenemos que hablar- dijo mamá.

* * *

**General Pov.**

**Habitación de Toshiro:**

**-**Muy bien, que esto se vea real tu madre cree que te estoy insultando- susurro Natsu.

-Ok- dijo Toshiro.

-Como pudiste solo te dejo con mi hija un momento y mira lo que pasa- dijo Natsu subiendo un poco la voz.

-Lo siento Natsu no lo pude evitar es que tu hija es muy linda- dijo Toshiro fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Perfecto, enserio amigo tenia miedo, cuando tu madre los encontró, creí que te mataría- dijo Natsu.

-Tienes razón, es raro que no me regañara, pero me preparare para mi castigo- dijo Toshiro suspirando.

-Lo siento, tenia miedo creí que se daría cuenta, que yo sabia su secreto- dijo Natsu asustado.

-Cállate que en esta casa las paredes tienen odios, que dices si jugamos con mi playstation 4- dijo Toshiro.

-Vas a perder blanquito- dijo Natsu con llamas en los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos rosadito- dijo Toshiro con sus ojos en llamas.

* * *

**En la habitación de Momo**

-Veo que tu padre este regañando a Toshiro- dijo Lorelay sentándose en la cama.

-Si, eso parece y que querías preguntarme- dijo Momo nerviosa.

-Muchas cosas, ven siéntate esto será largo- dijo Lorelay señalando la cama.

-Empecemos- dijo Momo nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo, donde perdiste tu virginidad y con quien?- pregunto Lorelay.

-En el cumpleaños numero 16 de Toshiro, perdí mi virginidad en una cabaña y con quien lo hice con tu hijo- dijo Momo roja de la vergüenza.

-Espera, la cabaña del tío Shunsui- dijo Lorelay sorprendida.

-Se la presto a Toshiro por una semana, pero sola la usamos una noche- dijo Momo.

-No puede ser se la pedí prestada para mi luna de miel y dijo que no pero, mi hijo se la pide y se la da- dijo Lorelay haciendo pucheros.

-Ya Mamá- dijo como con una gota estilo anime.

-Arreglare esto después, y dime como te trato- dijo Lorelay seriamente.

-Como así- dijo Momo confundida.

-Hay niña que como te hizo el amor por primera vez- dijo Lorelay de lo mas normal.

-El fue muy dulce y gentil- dijo Momo muerta de la vergüenza.

-Que tierno y ahora otra pregunta ¿tu tomas la píldora?- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Momo.

-Ok, ademes de mi cama, en que otros lugares lo han hecho- dijo Lorelay.

-Mamá por que me haces esas preguntas tan vergonzosas- Grito Momo roja como la mismísima sangre.

-Ya si quieres no me respondas, que mejor castigo que contarle a tu madre la verdad- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Momo.

-Vamos hacer la cena- dijo Lorelay de la cama.

-Claro, yo te sigo y que haremos de cena- dijo Momo.

-Muy fácil haremos muchos vegetales- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Pero a Toshiro no le gustan los vegetales- dijo Momo.

-Ese es el comienzo de su castigo- dijo Lorelay para luego abrir la puerta.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Momo no muy convencida.

* * *

**En la habitación de Toshiro:**

-Te gane, rosadito nadie vence al rey de los videos juegos- dijo Toshiro haciendo una pose de victoria.

-Para que sepas te deje ganar- dijo Natsu haciendo pucheros.

-Te gane 5 veces- dijo Toshiro achinando los ojos.

-Cállate y que tu mamá no se entere de que estamos jugando- dijo Natsu.

-Si- dijo Toshiro apagando el Playstation.

-A cenar pare de condenados- dijo Lorelay tirando la puerta.

-¡MAMÁ MIRA LO QUE LE HICICTE A MI PUERTA!- grito Toshiro molesto.

-Ey baja ese tonito conmigo- dijo Lorelay.

-Lo siento, pero mira mi puerta- dijo Toshiro señalando su puerta partida en cuatro.

-Tranquilo Natsu lo arreglara- dijo Lorelay.

-Oye por que tengo que hacerlo- dijo Natsu.

-Por que tu eres uno de los hombres de la casa- Dijo Lorelay apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Ok pero después de la cena- dijo Natsu con los ojos brillosos.

-Pero antes Toshiro entrégame tu Playstation4, tu BlackBerry, tu Iphone 5, tu Laptop, tu Ipad 3 y las llaves de tu Ferrari enzo- dijo Lorelay para luego dar un suspiro.

-Aquí tienes pero cuídalos- dijo Toshiro.

-Eso es para que no le ocultes nada a mamá- dijo Lorelay llevándose los aparatos electrónicas.

-Vamos are que los devuelva vamos a cenar- dijo Natsu dándole unas palmadas a Toshiro.

* * *

**En el comedor:**

-Mou por que tardan tanto la cena se va a enfriar- dijo Momo haciendo pucheros.

-Ya hija no te tortures ya estamos aquí- dijo Natsu tomando su puesto.

-Momo cariño puedes ir por el postre en la nevera- dijo Lorelay entrando a la comedor.

- Si mamá- dijo Momo caminado a la cocina.

-Pero que es esto- dijo Toshiro mirando la mesa.

-La cena- dijo Lorelay sentándose.

- ¡PERO ESTO ES SOLO VEGETALES!- Grito Toshiro.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Momo poniendo un pastel en la mesa.

-Viste lo que esta mujer hizo- dijo Toshiro señalando a su madre.

-Si lo se- dijo Momo sonrojada.

-Solo siéntate y come- dijo Loralay molesta.

-Si- dijo Toshiro de mala gana.

-Buen niño- dijo Lorelay acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si como digas- Dijo Toshiro mirando con asco su plato.

-Y díganme como fue que, se enamoraron- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Si, empieza tu Momo- dijo Toshiro aun mirando su plato.

-Todo comenzó antes de que tu y papá se conocieran- dijo Momo recordando.

_Continuara…._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Quería decirles que no actualizare por un tiempo ya que estoy en semana de examen T-T, pero les prometo otro capitulo sera mas intesante que este.**

**Melanie: Eso esperamos, ya que tu no cumples tus promesas.**

**Momo: Mel-chan no diga eso Tierna- chan se esfuerza demasiado y felicidades.**

**Gracias T-T Momo tu si me entiendes y gracias.**

**Melanie: si lo siento y felicidades amiga.**

**Gracias mel.**

**Toshiro: Tu Katy o Tierna como te llames gracias a ti mi Mamá me quito mis cosas.**

**Lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo, bueno hablamos luego niño.**

**Bueno mis lectores me despido y...**

**ADIÓS.**


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad

**Hola mis queridos lectores a pasado tiempo desde que no actualizo este fic es que e tenido muchos problemas como: falta de inspiración, que me quede sin Internet por una semana yo tras cosas que no tienen sentido.**

**Melanie: Hola Katy asta que apareces tengo tiempo esperando que actualices esta fic.**

**Sabes no eres la única que lo espera.**

**Melanie: Si lo se, sabes tengo a unas invitadas especiales que te van a gustar.**

**Quienes mel?**

**LadyDy: Hola Tierna-chan cuanto tiempo, sabes no se muy bien que hago en tu fic solo se que tu amiga me llamo y me dijo que viniera.**

**DayiFabi: Oigan que estoy haciendo aquí que yo recuerde estaba escribiendo la continuación de mi fic.**

**Mel por que las trajiste.**

**Melanie: Que no querías ver a dos de tus escritoras favoritas, sabes esta es la ultima vez que te hago una sorpresa.**

**LadyDy: Esperen ustedes dos no peleen.**

**DayiFabi: LadyDy tiene razón no peleen, ademas la intension es lo que cuenta ya que Melanie lo hizo con buenas intenciones verdad.**

**Melanie: Vez Katy ellas si me entienden no como tu que de nada te incomodas.**

**Mel no me hagas echarte y por favor y LadyDy y DayiFabi lamento que esta vaga las molestara.**

**LadyDy: No tienes por que preocuparte ademas es un placer estar en tu fic.**

**DayiFabi: Sabes es muy lindo que me hayan invitado.**

**Bueno hablamos luego aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Como siempre Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La verdad.**

-Todo comenzó antes que tu Papá se conocieran- dijo Momo mirando a sus padres.

-Whao, Lorelay y yo solo llevamos 4 años juntos- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Te sorprende Natsu- dijo Toshiro mirando la comida de su palto con asco.

-Si y mucho, sabes Toshiro creí que eras inteligente pero me doy cuenta de que eres un tonto, bueno para nada- dijo Natsu enojado parándose de la mesas.

-Y tu un imbécil que atrapo a mi madre- dijo Tosihro imitando a Natsu.

-Ustedes dos se callan y siéntense no quiero que arruinen la cena mas de lo que esta- dijo Lorelay enojada.

-Mamá no te metas si no te hubieras casado con este imbécil esto no estuviera pasando- dijo Toshiro señalando a su madre.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lorelay parándose de la mesa.

-Nani- dijeron Momo y Natsu confundidos.

-Espera mamá, solo bromeaba- dijo Toshiro.

-No tengo tiempo y ya me estoy hartando de tanto teatro- dijo Lorela tomando la Jara de agua.

-Lorelay que vas hacer con eso- dijo Natsu retrocediendo.

-Solo voy a mostrarle a tu hija lo que realmente eres- dijo Lorelay para luego tirarle la jarra llena de agua enzima.

-Papá que estas bien- dijo Momo preocupada.

-Por que hiciste eso- grito Natsu colérico.

-Solo quería que Momo-chan viera como es realmente su Papá-dijo Lorelay para ponerse al lado de Momo.

-Con esto no lograras nada- dijo Natsu, para luego ser cubierto por una luz.

-Mamá que esta pasando- dijo Toshiro sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy humano – dijo Natsu mirando a Toshiro.

-¿Y que eres? -pregunto Momo acercándose a su padre.

-Soy un Tritón- dijo Natsu bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué es un Tritón?- pregunto Momo.

-Es un ser marino mitad pez y Humano, su apariencia es muy diferente a las sirenas, ya que ello tienen piernas tanto en el agua como en la tierra y pueden estar tanto en la tierra como en el mar, constan de escamas desde la cintura asta sus tobillos, cada Tritón lleva un brazalete en su brazo derecho para marcar el rango, habilidad y poder. Tienen la habilidad de tomar una forma humana en la tierra mientras no sean mojados con agua- dijo Lorelay sorprendiendo a los tres presentes.

-Tu como sabes todo eso- dijo Natsu.

-Solo lo se tranquilo- dijo Lorelay para luego sentarse.

-Mamá- dijo Toshro sorprendido de lo que su madre había dicho.

-Natsu Hinamori, Rango príncipe Tritón, Habilidad especial tele transportación, Poder de controlar el fuego, perlas del destino la verde y la rosa, esposa Princesa sirena de la perla Rosa Momoko Hinamori, Hijas: Momo y Maka Hinamori y Mejor amigo del rey de su especie- dijo Lorelay mirando a Natsu.

-Como sabes todo eso- dijo Natsu acercándose a Lorelay.

- Por que soy la esposa de tu rey, con el cual me niego a estar- dijo Lorelay parándose.

-No puede ser tu deberías estar muerta- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Solo fingí mi muerte para poder ser feliz con mi hijo, así que no me mal interpretes y con la misión de encontrar a la hija de mi mejor amiga ya que tu te la llevaste al nacer- dijo Lorelay.

-Ella es mi hija y Momoko y yo nos separamos hace años y ella se quedo con Maka y yo con Momo- dijo Natsu.

- Es pura mentiras te la llevaste después de nacer y le hiciste creer a Momoko que la niña había muerto cuando nació- dijo Loleray parándose.

-YA BASTA- grito Toshiro cansado.

-No voy a discutir mas contigo Natsu, Momo Y Toshiro recojan sus cosas que nos vamos- dijo Lorelay.

-No yo me quedo con mi Padre Lorelay- dijo Momo para luego abrazar a su padre.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado asta que me digas que es lo que esta pasando- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruñido.

- No me dejan otra opción- dijo Lorelay.

-No harás lo que creo que pienso- dijo Natsu alarmado.

-Por el de los siete mares- dijo Lorelay.

-No lo hagas- grito Natsu.

-_Kōkotsu Kokkai- _dijo Lorelay, provocando que Momo, Toshiro y Natsu cayeran desplomados al piso inconcientes.-Miren lo que me obligaron hacer, pero no tenia de otra lo siento chicos, ya debo llevaros al palacio pero como- dijo Lorelay pensando.

* * *

En lo más profundo del océano donde todo es hermoso y esplendido, nadaban tranquilos todos los peces de las profundidades mientras un hermoso castillo brillaba en todo su esplendor, gracias a los rubíes, diamantes y otras piedras preciosas que le daba un toque especial ya que no había otro en el mundo. Dentro de este hermoso castillo se encontraba una hermosa sirena peinando su hermosa y larga cabellera castaña que flotaba en el agua, ella era un hermosa mujer con una cola de color rosa, en sus delicadas muñecas llevaba unas hermosa pulseras de perlas rojas y rosada, un collar con forma de concha donde guarda la perla que la representa como princesa del Océano Pacífico Norte, aquella hermosa sirena termino de peinar su hermosa cabellera se coloco su tiara de princesa, que consistía de perlas rosas en forma de corazones.

-Hablando donde esta Maka, no la veo desde hace un buen rato- dijo Momoko con su dedo índice en el mentón.

-Princesa Momoko- dijo un pequeño delfín de color rosa y ojos marrones.

-Que pasa Tobiume y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas princesa solo Momoko- dijo Momoko dándola vuelta.

-Si Momoko como digas, hay unos guardias del palacio de Eliot-sama buscándote- dijo Tobiume dando vueltas.

-Otra vez ya es la quinta vez en la semana- dijo Momoko parándose del pequeño banco en que esta sentada.

-Te garantizo que no vienen a preguntar si Lorelay-sama esta aquí en el palacio – dijo Tobiume saliendo de la habitación de la princesa.

-Me imagino que es para entregarme a Maka, de seguro fue a ver al Príncipe Soul- dijo Momoko para luego nadar asta la entrada del palacio.

* * *

En la entrada principal del palacio de las sirenas se encontraban dos Tritones sosteniendo de cada brazo a una pequeña sirena con una cola de color verde.

-Vamos chicos déjenme ir les prometo que no vuelvo a ir al Palacio de los Tritones sin avisar- dijo Maka mientras movía su cola de un lado al otro.

-Lo mismo dijiste la ultima Hinamori-san- dijo Ulquiorra sosteniendo se brazo derecho.

-Si y por tu culpa a mi el Gran Black Star fue castigado por el rey Eliot- dijo Black Star sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Maka.

-Por favor chicos, si mi Mamá se entera me mata- dijo Maka asustada.

-Por favor tu madre es la princesa del amor ella no seria capas de tocarte una escama- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Tu no la conoces- dijo Maka desviando la mirada.

-Kon'nichiwa chicos en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa deteniéndose al frente de ellos.

-Disculpe las molestias Princesa pero aquí le traemos a su hija- dijo Ulquiorra para soltar a maka.

-El Rey pidió que no quería ver ninguna sirena rondando por su palacio, ya que no se les permite a los Tritones rondar por este palacio esa misma regla se aplica allá, así que cuando vallan a visitar que se le mande un telegrama informando su visita- dijo Black Star lo mas serio posible.

-Lamento las molestias y por favor discúlpeme con el rey- dijo Momoko para luego inclinarse en forma de disculpa.

-No es molestia y le aremos llegar su mensaje al rey, si nos disculpa nos vamos- dijo Ulquiorra para luego irse con Black Star nadando rápidamente.

-Si te mueves te corto la cola- dijo Momoko con aura negra a su alrededor.

-Lo siento Mamá es que Soul me robo a Blair mi pez-gato y fui a buscarla- dijo Maka disculpándose con su madre.

-Pudiste haberme dicho yo pude buscarla personalmente y pudimos evitarnos esto- dijo Momoko mirando a su hija.

-Lo siento es que creí que lo resolvería sola- dijo Maka.

-Estas perdonada y dime donde esta esa gata- dijo Momoko buscándola con la mirada.

-Nya aquí estoy princesa- dijo Blair saliendo de la espalda de Maka.

-Hola Blair tenia tiempo que no te veía, gracias a dios que esta bien, me imagino que están cansadas por que no van y se relajan y comen algo- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Hai su majestad- dijeron ambas para luego irse nadando.

-Hay esta niña, que voy hacer contigo- dijo Momoko mirando como su hija se iba.

-No le hagas nada solo ayúdame- dijo Lorelay.

-Con que te ayudo lore- dijo Momoko para luego voltearse y sorprenderse la reina tenia una cadena amarrada ala cintura con la cual arrastraba a Natsu y una enorme burbuja de aire en la cual se encontraban un chico y una chica inconsciente.

-Por dios Lorelay, déjame ayudarte- dijo Momoko nadando hacia Lorelay tomando a un Natsu inconsciente.

-Gracias ahora llévalo a una habitación, para poder quitarle el encantamiento- dijo Lorelay nadando al palacio.

-¿Lore quienes son ellos?- pregunto Momoko jalando a Natsu por la cadena.

-Ellos son el de pelo blanco mi hijo y después de tanta búsqueda la castaña igual que tu es tu hija- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa mirando a su mejor amiga.

-No estas jugando verdad- dijo Momoko en shock.

-No juego es ella, es igualita a ti, solo que los tiene los ojos de ese imbécil- dijo Lorelay para luego mirara a Natsu.

-Si tienes razón es igualita a mi- dijo Momoko acercándose a la burbuja.

-Ya cara de bacalao, deja la burbuja y entremos, este hechizo no dura mucho- dijo Lorelay dándole vueltas a la burbuja.

-Oye yo no tengo cara de bacalao y que hago con esto no dijiste que romperías el encantamiento- dijo Momoko señalando a Natsu.

-Ahora que lo pienso quítaselo tu, no lo quiero mas aquí, no me conviene- dijo Lorelay entrando al palacio con la burbuja.

-Esta bien- dijo Momoko resignada jalando a Natsu.

* * *

No muy lejos del palacio de las sirenas, había otro palacio muy diferente al anterior mencionado ya que esta era mas sencillo pintado de color blanco y decorado de antorchas de color morado. Dentro de este se encuentra un albino recostado en una cama jugando con una pequeña perla de color blanco asta que fue interrumpido.

-Señor ya llevamos a la señorita al Palacio, pero además de eso le tengo una buena y una mala noticia- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Que esperas habla- dijo el albino aun en la cama.

-La buena noticia es que la Reina Lorelay esta en su palacio y la mala es que ella tiene al príncipe Natsu como Prisionero- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Ese Natsu no tiene remedio, mandare a alguien para que valla por el, ya puedes retirarte- dijo el albino parándose de la cama.

-Si su majestad- dijo Ulquiorra para luego salir.

-Que te traes entre manos Lorelay- dijo el albino mirando por la ventana de su habitación en dirección del palacio de las Sirenas.

_Toc Toc_

-Adelante- dijo el albino mirando a la puerta.

-Señor tenemos un mensaje urgente de la Reina de las Sirena- dijo el tritón mensajero.

-Gracias por favor déjalo en el escritorio- dijo el albino.

-Si señor- dijo el mensajero para luego irse.

-Veamos que necesita Loki- dijo eel albino abriéndola carta.

**_Tu presencia en el palacio ahora es sumamente necesaria._**

**_Necesito entregarte a tu piojo y necesito que rompas el encantamiento que le hiciste a una sirena hace unos años._**

**_Esto es urgente no te tardes._**

**_ATTE. Reyna Lorelay._**

-No tengo de otra, Soul, Ichigo Y Renji vengan ahora mismo- dijo el albino mirando la carta de sus manos.

-Nos llamo su majestad- dijeron los tres llamados.

-Si prepárense iremos al territorio de las sirenas, así que espérenme afuera- dijo el albino guardando la carta.

-Si señor- dijeron Ichigo y Renji para luego irse.

-Que pasa Soul- dijo el albino mirando al mencionado.

-Por que vamos al palacio de las Sirenas- dijo Soul con el seño fruñido.

-Iremos por el imbécil de Natsu y creí que querías ver a tu _noviecita_- dijo el albino riendo con lo ultimo que dijo.

-Ella no es mi novia y no quiero verla, así que te espero afuera- dijo Soul para luego salir.

-Estos chicos de ahora, pero no puedo hablar yo fui uno también- dijo el albino sonriendo melancólicamente.

* * *

**En el palacio de las Sirenas:**

-Iro no awa- dijo lorelay envolviendo a Momo en Burbujas de colores.

-Nada ya hemos intentado mas de 15 encantos y nada- dijo Momoko resignada.

-Tienes razón, por eso mande a llamar a Eliot para que lo quite- dijo Lorelay.

-Por que lo llamaste- dijo Momoko sorprendida.

-Por la razón que el fue quien lo hizo- dijo Lorelay caminando hacia Momoko.

-Entiendo, sabes este encantamiento no lo conocía- dijo Momoko sorprendida de que no halla agua en la habitación en que estaban.

- Hablas del Minamo-ka no tochi, ese es viejo tiene mas de 1000 años y Suichū no kihō ese no tiene el doble de tiempo- dijo Lorelay.

-Si tienes razón, oye Lorelay que tal si cantas algo para alegrar el día de todas tus siervas- dijo Momoko feliz.

-Claro cual quieres- dijo Lorelay parándose.

-La que quieras- dijo Momoko aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña.

-Luego Momoko ya esta aquí- dijo Lorelay con el seño fruñido.

-Eh tan rápido- dijo Momoko molesta.

-_Joō Lorelay, el rey Eliot esta aqu_í- dijo una de las siervas detrás de la puerta.

-Dile que pase- dijo Lorelay.

-Para que me necesitas- dijo Eliot entrando a la habitación.

-Eliot Hitsugaya, albino, ojos de color gris, alto, Rango rey de los Tritones, Habilidad especial cambio de apariencia, controlador del hielo, perla del destino turquesas, familia Lorelay Hitsugaya (esposa), Soul Hitsugaya( hijo adoptivo) y Toshiro Hitsugaya(hijo).

-Sabes mucho de mi y por que rayos en este lugar no hay agua- dijo Eliot irritado.

-Es un encantamiento para evitar que ella se ahogue- dijo Lorelay señalando a Momo.

-Gracias a ti mi hija no puede convertirse en sirena, ahora arreglarlo- dijo Momoko en forma de orden.

-Esta bien solo para que me dejen en paz Hiroi fukai hiraku rokku- dijo Eliot para luego tronar los dedos.

-Eso es todo- dijo Momoko confundida.

-Si- dijo Eliot mirando a Momo.

-No me crees pues mira- dijo Eliot para tirarle una jarra de agua enzima, provocando que Momo se transformara en una sirena con una cola de color rosa.

-Gracias Eliot y Natsu se encuentra en la habitación de al lado- dijo Lorelay.

-Lo se ya mande a los chicos a buscarlo- dijo Eliot mirando a Lorelay.

-Gracias por venir- dijo Lorelay.

-No gracias a ti y por favor entrégamelo- dijo Eliot.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Lorelay confundida.

-Quiero que me entregues a mi hijo, por que se que lo trajiste- dijo Eliot caminando hacia Lorelay.

-No te lo entregare- dijo Lorelay molestas.

-Si no me lo das, yo iré por el- dijo Eliot tomando el mentón de Lorelay.

-Llévate lo para ver si tienes agallas- dijo Lorelay.

-Me llevare a mi hijo y otra cosas- dijo Elitot para luego besar Lorelay en los labios, cual beso fue correspondido dejando sorprendido a ambos.

* * *

-Ōji-sama regrese- dijo Chrona persiguiendo a Toshiro.

-Lo siento Chrona pero necesito encontrar a mi Mamá- dijo Toshiro abriendo cada puerta que encontraba.

-No se lidiar con Ōji-sama- dijo Chrona nadando hacia un rincón.

-Oye como es que no sabes lidiar conmigo- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Chrona que esta pasando- dijo Maka entrando a la escena.

-Maka no se lidiar con el mal humor de Ōji-sama- dijo Chrona abrazando a Maka.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Toshiro.

-Esa misma pregunta te debería hacer a ti- dijo Maka dejando a Chrona a un lado.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo Toshiro extendiéndole la mano a Maka.

-Princesa Maka Hinamori- dijo Maka correspondiendo.

-El placer es mío- dijo Toshiro.

-Se ve que buscas algo- dijo Maka nadando alrededor de el.

-Si busco a mi madre- dijo Toshiro.

-Te ayudaremos, verdad Chrona- dijo Maka.

-Hai- dijo Chrona desde el Sr. Rincón.

-Ahora me puedes describir a tu madre para buscarla- dijo Maka.

-Ella es un mas alta que tu, albina, ojos turquesa, piel tostada al igual que la mía, en pocas palabras es igual a mi- dijo Toshiro.

-Creo que me suena y dime cual es su nombre- dijo Maka.

-Maka el- dijo Chrona saliendo del rincón.

-Silencio Chrona, creo que se quien es su madre- dijo Maka pensando.

-Te encontramos- dijo Soul tomando a Toshiro por los hombros.

-Quien rayos eres tu- dijo Toshiro quitando la mano de Soul de su hombro.

-Soy el príncipe Soul y mi padre te esta buscando- dijo Soul.

-Pues lo siento yo estoy buscando a mi madre no tengo tiempo para ti así que Maka y Chrona vámonos- dijo Toshiro dejando a Soul sin palabras.

-Hai- dijeron ambas para ir tras el albino.

-Si te mueves un centímetro mas te vas a arrepentir- dijo Soul.

-Tōketsu soyokaze- dijo Toshiro provocando una fuerte brisas helada.

-Con eso no me detendrás, espera por que no puedo moverme- dijo Soul tratando de moverse.

-Espera un momento la única que e visto haciendo ese encantamiento es a Lorelay-sama- dijo Maka sorprendida.

-Espera como sabes el nombre de mi madre- dijo Toshiro.

-Por que ella es la Reina de todo esto- dijo Maka asombrada.

-Nani- dijo Toshiro confundido.

-Espera el es mi hermano o por dios me deje congelar por un principiante- dijo Soul haciendo berrinches.

-Te callas o te vuelvo cubos de hielo- dijo Toshiro causando que el agua se enfriara drástica mente.

- Ōji-sama tranquilícese por favor- dijo Chrona tratando de calmarlo.

-Solo díganme donde esta mi madre – dijo Toshiro.

-Ella esta en la esa habitación- dijo Maka señalando la habitación de al frente.

-Gracias- dijo Toshiro bajando la temperatura.

-Si soy tu no entro- dijo Soul mirándola puerta con miedo.

-Por que- dijo Toshiro mirando a soul.

-Por que hay dentro hay una pele de reyes y si no quieres salir herido- dijo Ichigo saliendo de la nada.

-Pero si eres tu Kurosaki- dijo Toshiro.

-Si Toshiro soy yo- dijo Ichigo de lo mas normal.

-Espera un momento Ichigo conoces al hijo del rey y la reina- dijo Renji.

-Si el y yo estudiamos juntos y lo e estado ayudando con sus poderes- dijo Ichigo.

-Y eso te lo agradezco- dijo Toshiro caminando hacia ellos.

-Ahora una pregunta ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? Que yo sepa la reina prohibió la entra a los tritones- dijo Maka.

-La reina llamo al rey para que vinieran a buscarme- dijo Natsu saliendo de la habitación de al lado.

-Oh pero si es papá, que haces aquí- dijo Maka para luego abrazar a su padre.

-Si lo mismo me pregunto y como han estado tu y tu madre- dijo Natsu.

-Las dos estamos de maravilla- dijo Maka.

-Díganme donde están el rey y la reina- dijo Natsu.

-Ellos se están besando apasionadamente en esa habitación, espera un momento- dijo Soul.

-Estas seguro- dijeron Todos los presentes menos Toshiro.

-Es enserio y alguien por favor me puede descongelar- dijo Soul.

-Si dame un momento- dijo Natsu para luego tronar los dedos.

-Gracias estar tieso no es cool- dijo Soul estirándose.

-¡LORELAY HITSUGAYA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-grito Toshiro tirando la puerta y sorprendiendo tanto a las personas de adentro como afuera, claro menos Momo ya que ella aun esta dormida U.U.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME GRITES, QUE NO ESTOY SORDA!-grito Lorelay a su hijo.

-Entonces me puedes explicar, que rayos hacías besuqueándote con el- dijo Toshiro señalando a Eliot.

-Oye niño ella es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de besuquearla cunado quiera- dijo Eliot encarando a Toshiro.

-Que tu que- dijo Toshiro confundido.

-Si soy su esposo y se pude saber quien eres tu- dijo Eliot.

-Soy su hijo hay algún problema- dijo Toshiro.

-Tu debes ser mi hijo- dijo Eliot pálido.

-Espera que dijiste- dijo Toshiro sorprendido.

-Lorelay dime el es el chico que me as ocultado durante 18 años- dijo Eliot apretando los puños.

-Que esperas mamá responde- dijo Toshiro mirando a su madre.

-Si Eliot el es tu hijo y Toshiro el es tu padre- dijo Lorelay avergonzada.

Había un silencio que nadie podía romper, las personas presentes solo observaban a los dos albinos que se miraban mutuamente como examinándose como buscando un defecto uno del otro ya que eran tan iguales que solo tenían que buscar una cosa la mas mínima, todos creían que habría una pelea sin fin entre padre e hijo pero no fue así, los albinos e encontraban abrazándose muy felizmente sorprendiendo mas a Lorelay, como podía ser que después de 18 años alejando a su bebe de esa bestia para evitar una desgracia, pero que se podía hacer ella no lo iba a separar de el ya que ellos dos se llevan muy bien, así que muy lentamente fue y se unió a abrazo familiar que la dejo empapada ya que ellos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, pero de un chasquido de dedos la habitación se lleno de agua rápidamente permitiendo que el abrazo perdurara un buen tiempo hasta que Soul también se unió a ese tierno abrazo. Por otro lado los demás solo miraban con ternura y felicidad de ver a la familia juntas, pero como saben todo se tiene que acabar y los albinos deshicieron el abrazo para empezar una pelea sin tregua que sorprendió a los observadores, que duro un laxo de 1 hora asta que todo quedo claro.

-Hay dios esta familia es rara- dijo Maka sorprendida.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- dijo Natsu tomando el hombro de su hija.

-Nunca había visto a Loralay y a Eliot tan felices- dijo Momoko apareciendo de la nada.

-Momoko-hime quien es esa chica que esta en la cama- dijo Chrona atrás de Maka.

-Que tonta, vengan quiero que la conozcan- dijo Momoko jalando a Chrona y a Maka.

-Espérenme yo también quiero ver- dijo Renji siguiendo alas sirenas.

-Renji ven- dijo Ichigo siguiéndolo con la escusa de ver quien era.

-Adonde creen que van ustedes dos vengan- dijo Natsu siguiendo a los dos tritones.

-Maka te presento a tu melliza Momo- dijo Momo sentándose junto a Momo.

-Es igualita a ti mamá- dijo Maka sorprendida mientras se acercaba.

-Si que lo es pero tiene los ojos de tu padre- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Oye- dijo Natsu ofendido.

-Kawaii- dijeron Ichigo y Renji maravillados con la belleza de Momo.

-Por que tanto alboroto yo quiero ver- dijo Soul entrando a la conversación.

-Es mi hermana celoso Soul- dijo Maka orgullosa.

-Wao es muy muy linda y no Maka no estoy celoso ya que tengo un hermano se te olvida- dijo Soul mirando embobado a Momo.

-Haber hijo mío que tanto miras, por dios eso es un ángel, Natsu hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Eliot asombrado.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Natsu orgulloso.

-Mamá que es lo que ellos tanto miran- dijo Toshiro.

-Ellos esta mirando a tu novia- dijo Lorelay.

-Que dijiste- dijo Toshiro con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Si Momo es hija de una princesa sirena y esos 4 se la están comiendo con la mirada- dijo Lorelay para luego irse.

-Soul hijo creo que ya encontré a tu prometida- dijo Eliot con una sonrisa.

-Enserio dime que es ella papá- dijo Soul señalando a Momo.

-No hijo ella, Momo le pertenece a tu hermano- dijo Eliot señalando a Maka.

-Yo- dijo Maka.

-Ella- dijo Soul.

-Si, Natsu entonces esta decidido tus hijas se casaran con mis hijos, claro si Momoko lo permite- dijo Eliot.

-Por mi no hay problema conozco a Soul y se que cuidara bien de Maka y a Toshiro apenas lo conozco pero se que es una buena persona- dijo Momo sonriendo.

-Si supieras que le hizo a tu hija cambiaras de opinión- dijo Lorelay nadando por encima de los presentes.

-Que fue lo que este renacuajo le hizo a mi hija- dijo Momoko con un aura asesina.

-Pregúntale a Natsu ya que el sabe, yo me vine entrando ayer – dijo Lorelay nadando alrededor de Natsu.

-Que fue lo que paso Natsu- dijo Momoko nadando muy lentamente a Natsu.

-El robo la virginidad de tu hija- dijo Natsu retrocediendo.

-De verdad que maravilla, voy a ser abuela rápido- dijo Momoko nadando alrededor de Toshiro.

-Lo siento mucho pero no estoy en planes de tener hijos ahora, Momo es muy joven para ello- dijo Toshiro.

-Espera cuantos años tienes- dijo Momoko parando al frente de el.

-Tengo 18 años- dijo Toshiro.

-Ok, pero lo importante es que hay amor en ustedes lo sentí cuando entraron al palacio, es un lazo que nadie podrá romper- dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya dejémonos de tanto habladero, así que Lorelay me llevare a Toshiro una semana- dijo Eliot.

-Espera te lo llevaras con una condición- dijo Lorelay nadando frente a el.

-Que quieres- dijo Eliot cruzando los brazos.

-Que me entregues a mi hermana- dijo Lorelay.

-Te la daré si te acuestas conmigo- dijo Eliot con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tienes suficiente con tu hijo- dijo Lorelay molesta.

-Solo juego esta bien te la entregare mañana- dijo Eliot.

-Mamá nos vemos y por favor cuida de Momo- dijo Toshiro.

-Sabes que si- dijo Lorelay para abrazar a su hijo.

-Lorelay-sama adiós- dijo Ichigo saliendo.

-Lore-san asta luego- dijo Renji siguiendo los pasos de Ichifo.

-Nos vemos Mami, Maka y Momoko-chan- dijo Soul saliendo.

-Bueno adiós mi reina cuídate, Toshiro vámonos- dijo Eliot para luego salir.

-Adiós chicas se me cuidan- dijo Toshiro siguiendo a su padre.

-Adiós Toshiro- dijeron las sirenas.

-Me voy Momoko, cuídense las tres- dijo Natsu .

-No te preocupes nos cuidaremos- dijo Maka.

-Ya vete antes que Lorelay te eche- dijo Momoko.

-Ok adiós entonces- dijo Natsu para luego irse.

-Bueno mis sirenas nos hemos quedado solas- dijo Lorelay nadando hacia la cama.

-Sabes tienes mucho que explicar- dijo Momoko.

-Lo se pero será mañana estoy muy cansada- dijo Lorelay.

-Antes de nada que aras cuando tu hijo se entere que el fue producto de una violación- dijo Momoko en voz baja para que Lorelay escuchara.

-No lo se- dijo Lorelay.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, bueno lo olvide decir arriba es que este capitulo es un regalo para LadyDy y DayiFabi ya que ellas me an apoyado y animado a continuar mis fics, asi que les dejo este raglito.**_

_**A y otra cosa le agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, por que gracias a ustedes puedo continuar, los dejare que tengo que seguir actualizando así que me despido y les dejo estas traducciones.**_

* * *

_****__Kōkotsu Kokkai: _Trance del mar negro**; Iro no awa: **Burbujas de colores**; Minamo-ka no tochi: **Tierra bajo el agua**; Suichū no kihō: **Burbuja de aire submarina**; _Joō:_**_ Reina**; Hiroi fukai hiraku rokku: **Abrete candado de la profundidades **; Ōji: **Príncipe**; Tōketsu soyokaze:** Onda congelante;**Hime: **Princesa.  
_

**___Ahora si los dejo, SAYONARA._**

**___Nota: No se olviden de mis Reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3: Trabajando con la reina

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, se que me tarde mucho pero las tontas tareas y la falta de inspiración no a dejado,pero aquí esta.**

**Bueno antes de seguir me gustaría felicitar a Blackmoon9631 ya que hoy 2 de febrero es su cumpleaños, asi que te doy como regalo este capitulo y que pases un feliz ****día.**

**Melanie: Hola Katy, por que no le dices a nuestras lectoras las sorpresa que les tienes.**

**Mel a eso iba, saben un día mientras esta en mi habitación pensando, se me ocurrió una loca idea un juego que les diré a final del capitulo.**

**Melanie: dinos Katy cual sera el premio de esta juego.**

**Mel si sigues te voy a echar a patadas.**

**Melanie: Lo siento ya me cayo.**

**La autora que gane el juego dejare que ella decida que quiere que que suceda en el cuarto capitulo de este fic, en pocas palabras tendrá todo el control en el capitulo y podrá hacer lo que quiera. Diran que es raro que yo haga esto lo hago para ver la motivación, ****inspiración e ideas de las autoras y una forma para que me inpirena continuar.**

**Melanie: Entiendo tu punto.**

**Gracias mel, aquí las dejo para que disfruten el fic.**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, pero el fic es mio.**

**Así**** que a **lee**r se a dicho.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Trabajando con la reina**

* * *

**Momo Pov**

Me encontraba sentada el muelle de la playa, analizando todo lo que había paso, hace una semana me había enterado que mi madre estaba viva que era sirena y que mi padre además de humano mitad pez y que tengo una hermana y para rematar las cosas que soy una sirena, que mas faltaba que mi abuela fuera un pepino de mar. Dejando de pensar un momento sobre el tema esta semana a sido una de las mejores y agotadoras, con lo que recuerdo fue que desperté en una cama enorme debajo del agua y me sorprendí al darme cuento de que me faltaban mis piernas, que yo recuerde tenias piernas no una enorme cola, me fije que a mi lado había una mujer idéntica a mi solo que tenia los ojos de color verde y al lado de esta una chica mas o menos de mi edad rubia con los ojos al igual que la mujer y por ultimo vi a Lorelay del otro lado de la cama mirándome con una sonrisa, me sorprendí con bella que se veía con su cola de color turquesa con algunos destellos de azul claro , un hermoso colgante con forma de ola, un brazalete en su brazo derecho con barias perlas de colores y varias pulseras en sus muñecas de calor azul, verde, negro y celeste y en su cabeza portaba una diadema de color negro con una estrella en una esquina de color azul, cuando logre salir del shock Loralay me presento a las dos chicas o mejor dicho sirenas la castaña era mi madre y la rubia mi melliza, se puede decir que fue el mejor momento de mi vida por fin conocí a la mujer que medio la vida y ala hermana que siempre añore. Esa semana fue agotadora ya que me enseñaron a como nadar con mi nueva cola y como evitar que ella salga, me dijeron todo sobre el reino de las Sirenas y Los Tritones, pero también triste ya que no vi a Toshiro en ningún momento, según como me habían dicho el estaba con su padre el en el castillo de los Tritones o que tonta y olvide decir que hice varias amigas como mi guardián y delfín Tobiume, el pez gato de mi hermana a la cual nombro Blair y a una sirena muy tímida llama Chrona mejor amiga de Maka. Bueno dejando de mirar hacer de lo que hacia me dispuse a caminar de camino a la escuela ya que tenia una semana que no asistía, saben le tengo envidia a mi novio ya que el estudia en la universidad y solo le falta unos año para terminar su carrera de medicina, ya dejos a Toshiro luego si no me muevo llego tarde, así que me dispuse asta que una voz me llamo que venia desde el mar.

-Momo, donde estas- dijo mi hermana desde el agua.

-Maka que estas haciendo aquí, sabes esto es peligroso y te pueden ver- dije acercándome a la orilla del muelle.

-Tranquila además son las 7:30 de la mañana y no hay casi personas ahora salta al agua que la reina nos espera no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Maka mirándome.

-Es que se me va hacer tarde para la escuela- dije haciendo berrinche.

-Solo cállate y entra- dijo Maka para luego salpicarme con agua.

-Maka me las vas a pagar- dije para luego tirarme al agua, no dejaría que la cola me saliera en el muelle.

-Si como sea, la ultima en llegar es un pepino de mar- dijo Maka para luego irse nadando.

-Tramposa- dije para luego seguirla no me dejare ganar mucho menos por mi hermana menor eso no pasara.

Nadamos Maka y yo por los corales de colores eran muy hermosos, según mi hermana nos dirigíamos a la casa de playa de Lorelay, todo el camino fue rápido y tranquilo, al llegar mi hermana y yo salimos del agua para secarnos con el sol, ya que Maka no tiene la habilidad de evaporar el agua y yo aun no tengo un don o poder especifico, ya secas caminamos a la cabaña la cual era muy grande, me sorprendí mucho ya que por fuera se veía pequeña y por dentro es enorme, me que embobada asta que mi hermana me toco el hombro para luego salir del transe en que me encontraba, enserio esta casa es grade, asta que Lorelay entro a la sala con un hermoso vestido de playa asta las rodillas de color azul claro y unas sandalias de color blanco y un sombrero del color del vestido.

-Hola chicas gracias por llegar- dijo Lorelay caminado hacia nosotros.

-Dime Mamá par que nos necesitas- dije mirando a Lorelay.

-Necesito que me ayuden en el trabajo es que Rose las quiere a ustedes y a Toshiro y Soul para una sesión de foto en la playa- dijo Lorelay con una mirada suplicante, como que nos quería decir que la ayudáramos.

-Claro por mi será un problema, pero no será riesgoso que estemos cerca del agua ya sabes por nuestro secreto- dije no muy convencida.

-Tranquila Rose sabe el secreto de las sirenas, solo esta el y unas cuantas sirenas del palacio que son sus aprendices- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Que hacemos aquí vámonos no hagamos esperar a Rose-sama- dijo Maka jalándonos a mi y a Lorelay a la terraza.

* * *

**General Pov.**

En la terraza de esa casa de playa se encontraba Rose fotografiando a los albinos que vestían un traje de baño asta las rodillas. Soul lleva un traje de baño de color verde con una sudadera sin mangas de color amarrillo y Toshiro uno de color rosa y una sudadera sin mangas de color marrón chocolate, ambos albinos se encontraban sentado en una mesa bajo unas sombrilla tomando unos refrescos, mientras que Rose toma fotos de diferentes ángulos, las chicas solo observaban lo sexi que se veían los chicos.

-Muy chicos, ahora vallan a cambiarse de ropa, que debo atender a las chicas- dijo Rose.

-Ok- dijeron ambos albinos, para luego irse.

-Eso estuvo sensacional chicos, ustedes tienen el don del modelaje- dijo Lorelay.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos albinos.

-Hola Shiro-chan- dijo Momo par luego tirarse a los brazos de su novio.

-Hola cariño como estas- dijo Toshiro abrazando a Momo.

-Tengo una semana que no te veo y te extrañe mucho- dijo Momo para luego darle un beso en los labios a su novio.

-Yo también, sabes estuve muy solo sin ti- dijo Toshiro devolviendo el beso.

-Ya ustedes dos déjense de besos hay que trabajar- dijo Lorelay separándolos.

-Mamá tiene razón deja algo para la luna de miel hermanito- dijo Soul con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya cállate cara de tiburón estirado- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Cállate cara de anciano- dijo Soul.

-Que dijiste- dijo Toshiro enojado causando que el cielo se nublara y el mar se revoloteara.

-Anciano- dijo Soul enojado provocando que la tierra comenzara a temblar.

-Lorelay-sama deténgalos- dijo Maka asustada sosteniéndose de Momo.

-Lo se, Toshiro y Soul si no se tranquilizan les quitare sus poderes- dijo Lorelay mirando seriamente a los albinos.

-Nani- dijeron ambos albinos mirando a la reina, tranquilizando los elementos.

-Si como lo oyen, si siguen peleando causaran un huracán y un terremoto de alta escala, se les olvida que de acuerdo a sus emociones el clima cambia tenga eso en cuenta por dios- dijo Lorelay jalándolos por las orejas.

-Ita mamá lo siento pero suéltame- dijo Toshiro retorciéndose.

-Si mami prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, hay mi orejita- dijo Soul retorciendo igual que Toshiro.

-Eso espero ahora váyanse a cambiar – dijo Lorelay soltando los.

-Si- dijeron ambos albinos, para luego irse con las manos en los oídos.

-Sabes eres mala con tus hijo- dijo Rose con una gota estilo anime.

-Si no los hubiera detenido tu bella mansión estuviera hecha escombros y tu casa en la playa inundada y ahora que me dices a eso- dijo Lorelay con el seño fruñido.

-Estuvo bien lo que hiciste eres una buena madre- dijo Rose.

-Así esta mejor niñas vamos a vestirnos- dijo Lorelay mirando a las mellizas.

-Disculpa reina, que es esto- dijo Maka.

-Primero dime Lorelay o mamá y esto es una sesión de fotos- dijo Lorelay.

-Entiendo- dijo Maka.

-Mamá dime que no vamos a ponernos traje de baño- dijo Momo.

-Sabes que si, esta sesión es sobre la ropa de playa, claro que tenemos que usas trajes de baño- dijo Lorelay mirando a Momo.

-Espera un momento me pondré un traje de baño al frente de Soul y el príncipe- dijo Maka algo angustiada.

-No solo ellos también tu madre, tu padre y mi esposo- dijo Lorelay.

-Nooooooooo- gritaron ambas mellizas.

-Que tiene de malo solo es una sesión o preferirían una de ropa interior femenina también me propusieron esa- dijo Lorelay con su dedo índice en el mentón.

-Donde tenemos que cambiarnos- dijo Momo resignada.

-Segundo piso tercera puerta a la derecha- dijo Lorelay.

-Gracias volvemos en un momento- dijo Maka para luego irse con su hermana.

-Sabes Lorelay he pensado hacer una sesión de fotos tu como sirena- dijo Rose caminando hacia ella.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso pero lo pensare- dijo Lorelay mirándolo.

-Tienes razón, sabes dentro de poco hay un desfile de modas y quiero que participes- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que si y cuando es- dijo Lorelay.

-En abril- dijo Rose.

-No puedo Rose, sabes que ese mes es muy traumático para mi- dijo Lorelay asustada y pálida.

-Creí que lo habías superado, pero tranquila le diré Harribel que te supla- dijo Rose para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias y lo siento, prometo que en otro desfile entro- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vamos no te deprimas, sonriendo te vez mas bonita- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Tienes razón dame un momento iré a cambiarme- dijo Lorelay para luego irse.

-Sabes que no me caes bien, solo hago esto por el bien de Toshiro- dijo Rose a Eliot.

-Por eso te lo agradezco, se que lo que le hice a Lorelay no tiene perdón- dijo Eliot con un tono de melancolía en la voz.

-Asta que lo admites,- dijo Momoko saliendo de la nada.

-Ella aun no lo ha superado- dijo Natsu.

-Y han pasado 18 años como es que no lo supera- dijo Eliot de mas tranquilo.

-Cállate si no quieres una desgracia, además los chicos están aquí, imagínate cuando tus hijos se enteren- dijo Rose.

-De que nos enteraremos - dijo Soul entrando junto con Toshiro.

-Si Rose que es- dijo Toshiro.

-Que su madre los obligara a vestirse de mujer para una portada de revista- dijo Eliot.

-Ni loco me visto yo de mujer, que mosca le pico a mamá- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Tienes razón hermano, ni loco me pongo un vestido- dijo Soul molesto.

-Muy bien comencemos con esto Toshiro, Soul, Eliot y Natsu los quiero por haya y Momoko ve a cambiarte con las chicas- dijo Rose.

-Ok rose nos vemos en un rato- dijo Momoko para luego entrar a la casa.

-Muy bien chicos los quiero a cada uno de ustedes en diferentes lugares, vemos quiero a Toshiro en la mesa otra vez, a Soul en la hamaca de allá recostado y Natsu y Eliot en las sillas de playa que están en la piscina, lo que ustedes aran como si estuvieran de vacaciones olvídense de que estoy aquí, así que a trabajar hombres quiero tirarle al menos 3 fotos a cada uno de ustedes- dijo Rose inspirado.

-Si señor- dijeron los hombres en forma de orden.

-A trabajar señores- dijo Rose preparando su cámara.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, Momo y Maka junto con Lorelay se vestían para la sesión de fotos, has que Momoko entro riendo como loca, sorprendiendo a las presentes.

-Momo que mosca te pico dijo Lorelay mirando a Momoko.

-Nada solo me acorde de algo que paso hace años- dijo Momoko dejando de reir.

-El que te viera diría que eres familia de Black Star- dijo Maka.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Lorelay.

-Veo que están lista, y donde esta Momo- dijo Momoko buscando a su hija.

-En el baño depilándose las piernas- dijo Maka poniéndose el vestido.

-Enserio amiga tu hija es velluda, esa niña se rasura las piernas 2 veces al mes- dijo Lorelay poniéndose las sandalias.

-Eso es mentira mamá, solo fui a lavarme la cara- dijo Momo saliendo del baño enojada.

-Si lo que digas hermanita, además sabes que la reina nunca miente- dijo Maka encarando a Momo.

-Tu hermana tiene razón Maka, Lorelay miente- dijo Momoko poniéndose las sandalias de madera.

-De vez en cuando- dijo Lorelay arreglándose el cabello.

-Si como no- dijo Momoko con sarcasmo.

-Ya déjense de parloteo y afuera que Rose nos espera- dijo Lorelay sacando a las chicas.

-Pero aun no estamos listas- dijeron las mellizas Hinamori.

-Rose las terminara de arreglar abajo- dijo Lorelay saliendo junto con ellas.

* * *

**1**ho**ra después**…..

-Donde están esas mujeres- dijo Toshiro arrodillado en el piso del cansancio.

-No lo se- dijo Soul desplomado en la silla.

-Cállense parecen nenas quejándose- dijo Natsu sentadose en una silla.

-Hay dios como tu madre puede aguantar esto- dijo Eliot para luego tirarse al piso.

-Que creen que hacen aun no hemos terminado se me paran los 4 ahora- dijo Rose con una aura negra a su alrededor.

-Si señor- dijeron los cuatro hombres parando de las sillas y el piso.

-Eso me gusta, además saben donde están las chicas tengo tiempo que no las veo- dijo Rose poniendo su cámara en la mesas.

-Esa misma pregunta nos hacíamos nosotros- dijo Soul.

-Pues a lo que ellas llegan vamos a tirarle unas fotos mas- dijo Rose con sus ojos brillando.

-No por favor que estoy muriendo de cansancio- dijo Eliot.

-Cállate, ya que tu serás el primero- dijo Rose mirando a Eliot con odio.

-No tengo de otra- dijo de Eliot suspirando.

-Oh que tonto olvide que tenia que recoger a mi sobrina- dijo Rose asustado.

-Tranquilo tío ya estoy aquí- dijo una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules como el mar, unos jeans negros, con una blusa de tiros de color blanco y en sus pies llevaba una ballerinas de color blanco.

-Gracias a dios, bueno chicos ella es mi sobrina Loki Yamamoto- dijo Rose.

-Es un placer señorita Yamamoto, mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsuga- dijo Toshiro besando la mano de Loki.

-El placer es mío Hitsugaya-san- dijo Loki.

-Hola preciosa mi nombre es Soul Hitsugaya, hermano de el- dijo Soul con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un placer Soul- dijo Loki.

-Hola Natsu- dijo Loki caminado hacia Natsu.

-Hola Loki cuanto tiempo a pasado- dijo Natsu para luego abrazarla.

-No mucho como unos dos años y dime donde esta ella- dijo Loki con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Ella esta en la casa pero no tardaran en venir, sabes quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Natsu jalando a Loki.

-Hola- dijo Eliot saludando con la mano a Loki.

-Loki el es Eliot Hitsugaya el padre de esos bobos y mi mejor amigo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer- dijo Loki secamente para luego irse.

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí comencemos con esto- dijo Lorelay entrando a la terraza.

-¡LORELAY-dijo Loki para luego irse corriendo para abrazarla.

-Hola Loki como estas- dijo Lorelay correspondiendo al abrazo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien, sabes te eche mucho de menos y no me fuiste a visitar como prometiste- dijo Loki aun abrazada a ella.

-Lo siento cariño pero e tenido varios inconvenientes que no me dejan- dijo Loralay acariciándole la cabeza.

-Entiendo pero promete que vendrás en el verano conmigo a parís- dijo Loki separándose de Lorelay.

-Espera como que iré contigo- dijo Lorelay mirando a Loki seriamente.

-Es que me quedare a vivir en Japón, ya que tío Rose dijo que me quedaría a vivir contigo- dijo Loki sonriendo para volverla a abrazar.

-Rose lo que dijo la niña es cierto- dijo Lorelay mirando a Rose con una mirada asesina, provocando que el cielo se nublara.

-Si y por favor tranquilízate- dijo Rose tratando de calmarla.

-Que pasa Lorelay no quieres que me quede contigo- dijo Loki algo triste.

-No quise decir eso, claro que quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo Lorelay acariciándole la cabeza a Loki.

-Ok entonces continúen con la sesión de fotos- dijo Loki.

-Disculpa cual es tu nombre- dijo Momo.

-Lo siento mi nombre es Loki Yamamoto- dijo Loki extendiendo la mano a Momo.

-Es un placer Loki-san, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori y ella es mi hermana Maka Hinamori- dijo Momo aceptando la mano de Loki.

-Es un placer Maka-san- dijo Loki.

-Es placer es mío Yamamoto-san- dijo Loki.

-Solo Loki, no usen formalidades conmigo- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Dime nos acompañaras en la sesión de fotos- dijo Lorelay.

-No, solo vengo a observar y a tirarme unas fotos con un vestido de ballet- dijo Loki.

-Disculpa eres modelo- dijo Toshiro.

-No exactamente, en si soy maestra de Ballet, pero estudio medicina y en la vacaciones de verano soy modelo- dijo Loki mirando a Toshiro.

-Que coincidencia yo también estudio medicina, estudie ballet durante 14 años y por mi madre trabajo como modelo- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa.

-Que raro es el primer chico guapo que conozco que sabe ballet, es estudiante de medicina y modelo- dijo Loki para luego guiñarle el ojo.

-Disculpen pero no tenemos una sesión de foto que hacer- dijo Momo molesta.

-Ella tiene razón hablamos luego Toshiro- dijo Loki para luego entrar a la casa.

-Enserio hermano esa chica es linda- dijo Soul dándole un palmada en el hombro a Toshiro.

-Lo se pero recuerda que tengo novia- dijo Toshiro mirando como Loki entraba.

-Muy bien chicos vamos a terminar con esto- dijo Rose aplaudiendo.

-Si -dijeron todos los presentes.

-Oye Lorelay donde es mi esposa- dijo Natsu.

-Ella esta en la cocina tomando un jugo- dijo Lorelay mirando a Natsu.

-Gracias- dijo Natsu.

-Muy Natsu déjame a solas con mi esposa, tengo algo que decir- dijo Eliot.

-Muy bien amigo los dejo, pero cuidado con lo que haces- dijo Natsu mirando a Eliot con mala gana.

-Si como sea- dijo Eliot.

-Adiós entonces- dijo Natsu caminando a la casa.

-Sígueme- dijo Eliot jalando a Lorelay.

* * *

-Espera que pasa Eliot me lastimas- dijo Lorelay.

-Eliot suéltala- dijo Rose molesto.

-Algo esconden ustedes dos y voy a averiguarlo- dijo Eliot para luego irse enojado.

-Rose creo que ya se dio cuenta- dijo Lorelay frotándose el hombro.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Rose mirando a Lorelay.

-Rose cuando empezamos- dijo Momo acercándose a ellos.

-Ahora mismo cariño, solo dame un momento y ve con tu hermana- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Ok- dijo Momo para luego irse.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo Rose dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Lorelay.

-Gracias, ahora terminemos con esto- dijo Lorelay mas animada.

-Muy bien señores ya oyeron a la señorita a trabajar- dijo Rose aplaudiendo.

* * *

No muy lejos en unas de la habitaciones de la casa se encontraba Loki probándose un hermosos vestido azul claro de tiros finos con encajes en la mitad de los brazos y decoradas con perlas y con un listón que va desde el lado derecho de su pecho hacia el otro lado de su cintura, en sus piernas lleva una pantimedias blancas al igual que su zapatillas de ballet y su cabeza esta peinada con una coleta de lado y una hermosa corona de jemas preciosas en ella. **(XD El link del vestido de Loki esta en mi perfil.)**

-Muy bien Loki, ya terminaste y te vez bien- dijo Loki mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-Tienes razón te vez muy linda- dijo Eliot recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias y dime en que puedo ayudarte- dijo Loki maquillándose.

-Nada en realidad solo venia a ver por que tardabas tanto- dijo Eliot entrando a la habitación.

-Pues si es todo puedes salir- dijo Loki mirándolo por el espejo.

-Esta bien nos vemos abajo- dijo Eliot para luego salir de la habitación.

-Hay dios ese hombre da miedo, no se como Lorelay pude estar con el- dijo Loki.

Luego de unas 2 horas de trabajo Momo y los demás pudieron descansar, ya que Rose lo tenia trabajando como animales ya que a cada momento se inspiraba con una nueva pose, que tenia que cambiarse de ropa, que hacían las cosas mal en pocas palabras fueron las peores dos horas de todos claro meno para Rose ya que el las disfruto y quedo con ganas de mas, pero se detuvo ya que tenia que fotografiar a su sobrina, así que empezó a preparar sus cosas para cuando venga su sobrina, por otra parte los que participaron en la sesión de fotos estaba molidos en el piso, en la mesa, escaleras incluso asta en la arena de la playa.

-Waoh y a ustedes que les paso- dijo Loki saliendo en la terraza.

-Sesión de fotos- dijo Natsu boca abajo en el piso.

-Nunca volveré a trabajar contigo mamá, nunca- dijeron Soul y Toshiro en la mesa.

-Soul ya cállate que tengo jaqueca- dijo Maka desde el piso.

-Cállate planita- dijo Soul

-Si no estuviera tan cansada te daría un fuerte Maka-Chop ahora mismo- dijo Maka.

-Cállense ya me están cansando y Loki cariño te vez muy bien- dijo Lorelay desde la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo Loki para luego inclinarse en forma de agradecimiento.

-Asta que llegas que yo recuerde no necesitas 2 horas para ponerte un vestido- dijo Rose molesto.

-Lo siento es que estaba calentando, sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer esto sin calentar, a ver quieres que nunca vuelva a bailar- dijo Loki enojada.

-Lo siento sobrinita y empecemos muy bien Loki quiero que te pongas en puntas, pon tu brazo derecho en tu cintura y tu izquierdo levántalo hacia arriba como su si te estuvieras extendiendo para tomar algo- dijo Rose.

-Ok así- dijo Loki haciendo la pose que Rose le pidió.

-Así mismo note muevas- dijo Rose tomando fotos de todos los ángulos.

-Que linda- dijo Momo viendo a Loki.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Lorelay.

-Listo Loki, ahora quiero que cruces las pierna en punta, pon tus manos en el pecho, cierra los ojos y sonríe- dijo Rose.

-Muy bien aquí tienes tu pose- dijo Loki siguiendo las instrucciones de Rose.

-Listo- dijo Rose presionando la cámara.

-Terminamos aquí- dijo Loki.

-Si ya tengo lo que quería, ya se pueden retirar y Lorelay llévate a Loki que ahora mismo tengo que elegir las fotos que van para la revista- dijo Rose.

-No hay problema- dijo Lorelay.

-Muy bien adiós y Loki pórtate bien- dijo Rose para luego irse.

-Claro tío- dijo Loki.

-Oye Loki te vez muy linda- dijo Soul.

-Oh gracias Soul es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo Loki.

-Oye Loki te vez hermosa sabes, me gustaría que me enseñaras ballet- dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro y a Momo también- dijo Loki mirando a Momo.

-No gracias además yo se ballet- dijo Momo.

-No hay problemas y tal vez podríamos practicar juntas- dijo Loki.

-Lo siento no práctico con principiantes- dijo Momo con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Para tu información no soy una principiante y no te pongas celosa no que quitare a tu novio- dijo Loki mirando a Momo.

-Nani- dijo Momo sorprendida.

-Tranquila no te quitare a tu novio, además no soy tan bonita como tu, eres afortunada de tener a un chico como el, sabes me gustaría ser tu a miga no tu enemiga que dices- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Bueno esta bien y lamento a verte dicho principiante- dijo Momo disculpándose.

-No hay problema- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Bueno dejémonos de parloteo, Momo y Maka ya es hora de irnos así que vayan por su madre que saben que el camino es largo- dijo Natsu.

-Claro solo dame un momento- dijo Maka para luego irse.

-Bueno Lorelay hay que irnos a casa así que Toshiro y Loki vayan a cambiarse- dijo Eliot.

-Solo danos 15 minutos, Loki vamos- dijo Toshiro caminando hacia la casa.

-Voy detrás de ti- dijo Loki para luego tomar a Toshiro del brazo.

-Tranquila Momo ella solo hace eso para darte celos- dijo Lorelay poniendo su mano en el hombro de Momo.

-Gracias Lorelay- dijo Momo.

-No hay de que- dijo Lorelay con una sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Momoko frotándose los ojos.

-Si y se pude saber que estabas haciendo- dijo Natsu mirando a la madre de sus hijas.

-Estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones que tenia un póster de **Min**ho de Shinee- dijo Maka.

-Entiendo, ya vámonos antes de que venga Loki con Toshiro- dijo Natsu.

-Natsu hablamos luego y chicas cuídense- dijo Eliot.

-Gracias Eliot- dijo Momoko.

-Adiós suegro- dijo Momo.

-Bye Eliot –sama- dijo Maka.

-Adiós a todos y se cuidan- dijo Lorelay.

-Adios Lorey y niñas salten primero.

-Adiós Lorelay- dijeron Momo y Maka para luego saltar al agua.

-Vamos Momoko- dijo Natsu extendiéndole la mano.

-Si- dijo Momoko tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Adiós -dijeron ambos para luego saltar.

-Muy bien que esperas ahora vete- dijo Lorelay mirando a Eliot.

-Yo me voy con ustedes si soy tu esposo debo estar contigo- dijo Eliot.

-Esta bien pero duermes en el sofá- dijo Lorelay.

-Que mala eres- dijo Eliot para luego desordenarle el cabello a Lorelay.

-Oye deja mi cabeza- dijo Lorelay arreglándose el cabello.

-Mamá, papá estamos aquí- dijo Toshiro saliendo con Loki.

-Loki donde están tus maletas- dijo Lorelay.

-Tío Rose pidió que la llevaran a tu casa- dijo Loki.

-Y dejemos de parloteo y vámonos que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Eliot.

-Si- dijeron todos para luego a la casa de Lorelay.

**_Continuación_****_…._**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el juego que consiste en:**

**1)Buscar el nombre del actor coreano que se encuentra en el fic (para buscar el nombre solo sigan las pistas y una cosa mas el nombre no esta en orden así que tienen que ordenarlo).**

**2)Digan el nombre del artista o grupo que canta esta canción y a cual país pertenecen:**

**I am the best .**

**3) Que cosas en común tienen Toshiro, Momo Y loki.**

**Bueno lectoras estas son las preguntas del juego, les daré una pista del nombre del artista lo único que tienen que hacer el buscar el protagonista de este dorama que es Boys Over Flowers. La lectora que se K-poper las responderá de una vez.**

**Antes de irme le doy gracias a todos por su comentarios a: Allison95, blackmoon9631, LadyDy, Vicky-chan16, DayiFabi y Trina.**

**Lectoras las dejos y buena suerte asi que...**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Te Odio Toshiro!

**Hello mis queridas lectoras, ¿como están? me imagino que bien, en fin estoy de ****vuelta. Les imploro su perdón por tardar tanto es que por algunos inconvenientes que mencionare abajo.**

**Como ya saben es capitulo en su gran parte no me pertenece sino a Blackmoon9631, ya que ella gano en el concurso, en fin tuve el descaro de desviar el fic un poco de lo que ella me había pedido, ya se darán cuenta.**

**Les diré algo esta capitulo tendrá mucho Ooc.**

** En fin las dejo que lean, para que luego me sermoneen por baga, así que a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Te odio Toshiro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"No todo en esta vida es fácil, tal vez ahora tenga algo que adores, sin tu saberlo, pero cuando lo pierdes**_

_** es cuando mas deseas tenerlo".**_

* * *

**Hinamori Pov**

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, ya esta declarado odio a esa chica. Ya a paso un semana desde que Loki esta viendo con Toshiro, enserio es muy cansado que cada vez que valla despertar a mi novio este ella abrazada de el como si fuere un peluche y para matar las cosas a Toshiro le importa un comino lo que ella haga. Como por ejemplo hace unos días ella le pidió a Toshiro que le diere un masaje y el muy estúpido le dijo que si o cuando vino a vivir aquí le dijo a Lorelay que tenía miedo y que quería dormir con Toshiro, tal como la señorita quería Lorelay le cumplió su deseo.

Lo peor del caso es que ella no me deja vivir, solo se la pasa molestándome, coqueteándole a mi novio y joderme la paciencia; desde que ella llego no puedo pasar ni un momento a solas con mi novio, ya que hay que cuidarla, por dios es una mujer de 18 años por que cuidarla, según Lorelay ella se distrae mucho y casusa problemas. Ahora nos encontramos de camino hacia el estudio donde trabaja Toshiro y su madre para una sesión de fotos, cualquiera creería que solo iríamos mi Shiro-chan y yo ya que la sesión de fotos de trajes de novia, pero no es así ya que Loki nos acompaña. Hablando de la revoltosa es raro que este tranquile, así que me gire y mire hacia atrás y la encontré dormida, por fin tendré algo de tranquilidad asta que lleguemos al estudio.

No tardamos mucho y llegamos a nuestro destino. Ahora tenia que despertar a la engreída, ruidosa, detestable, roba novios, niñata y saboteadora de Loki, ya que por desgracias no podíamos dejarla en el auto. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y salí del auto, viendo ese hermoso amanecer, así que saque mi celular y le tome una foto para ponerla de fondo de pantalla, guarde el celular en mi bolsillo, ahora venia lo inevitable despertar a la mimada esa, muy lentamente abrí la puerta del auto y a la muy descarada muy despierta escuchando música.

La mire y ella me miro a mi, ella me sonrió de una manera que convencería a cualquiera, pero a mi no, justo cuando iba a salir del auto le tire la puerta en plena cara y me fui caminado directo al estudio para la sesión de fotos. Llegue al frente del enorme edificio y abrí la puerta pero antes de entrar di una ultima mirada hacia atrás y vi a Loki caminando muy lentamente hacia acá, deje de mirarla y entre encontrándome con la enorme recepción, dirigí mi mirada al ascensor, camine hacia el y presione el botón para que bajara, ahora era esperarlo y las puerta se abrieron permitiéndome paso. Al estar dentro de el presione el botón con el numero 28, ya que con la información que había recibido, es ahí a donde tengo de dirigirme.

Observaba muy aburrida como los números del ascensor cambiaban, esperen un momento ¿Dónde esta Toshiro? Que recuerde que la última vez que lo vi estaba en auto con la insoportable y conmigo. Esperen un momento eso quiere decir… ¡Que deje a mi novio con esa mujer! Nerviosa presione el botón del numero 1 para volver al primer piso, ¡Pero que tonta, esto me pasa por estúpida! Al momento que la puerta del ascensor salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero me detuve a la mitad de la recepción para ver algo que no me imaginaba.

Me sorprendí bastante, al ver a Loki, en pocas palabras desangrándose en la recepción y la pobre Lucy la recepcionista daba vueltas de un lado al otro auxiliándola. Para ser honesta me siento muy mal ¡Por dios le rompí la nariz a niña de los ojos de Lorelay! Por un instante desvié mi mirada hacia la enorme puerta de cristal, por la cual entraba Toshiro muy distraído mientras observaba su celular. Dios quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, al ver la cara de mi novio cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Loki, era inexplicable sus ojos denotaban miedo, tristeza y preocupación de verla así, me prepare lista para correr cuando su mirada azul verdosa se clavo en mi pidiendo una explicación de lo sucedido, estaba nerviosa, tensa no sabia que hacer en esa situación, trata de hablar, pero no me salían las palabras, quería moverme, no pude por que sentía que estaba pegada al piso, camine hacia el para disculparme, pero cierta persona se me adelanto sorprendiéndome.

-No la mires así, es mi culpa, estaba caminando distraída y no me fije en la pequeña jardinera y como podrás ver me caí de boca rompiendo me la nariz – exclamo Loki cambiando los pequeños papeles de sangre de su nariz por otros nuevos, dándole una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Esto no debía suceder! Se suponía que Momo te cuidaría- dijo mi novio molesto, respondiendo la pregunta de Loki.

-¡Por un demonio te dije que yo tengo la culpa y baja la voz que estas asustándola! Sabes además ya asta deje de sangrar- encaro molesta a Toshiro, sorprendiéndolo a el y a mi.

-Entiendo-suspiro- Hinamori ven acá un momento- me llamo o mejor dicho me ordeno, muy lentamente me acerque a el.

-Yo puedo explicar esto- susurre mientras jugaba con mis pulgares, por dios estaba muy nerviosa para hablar en voz alta.

-Sabes no me explique nada, de ahora en adelante me are cargo de ella. Así que espérame en el estudio lista para empezar, mientras me llevare a Loki para que se cambie- vi como la tomo de la mano y salieron del edificio.

Para serle honesta esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me sentía dolida al ver como los salían del edificio agarrados de la amo, sentí como mis lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, esto es mas doloroso que cortarse, quemarse o golpearse con algo, lloraba a mares ahí parada. Creerán que soy una tonta, por estar ahí llorando como una nena, mientras trataba de secarme las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer de mis ojos, me detuve en seco al sentir como unos brazos me abrazaban por detrás, sorprendida me gire para encontrarme a Loki sonriéndome dulcemente como si fuera una niña pequeña. Estaba en shock al escuchar esas palabras de ella "_No llores ya estoy aquí"_.

Me que sorprendida y mentalmente me preguntaba ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Y Toshiro? Enserio esta chica es rara. Esperen un momento antes de entrar a las instalaciones ella no estaba sangrando, algo raro pasa, muy bruscamente deshice el abrazo ganándome una mirada de confusa de esta.

-¿¡Como rayos fue que te rompiste la nariz!?- pregunte molesta, por Kami-sama no tengo la fuerza de un ogro como para romperla la nariz.

-Fácil antes de venir, esta mañana tome un bisturí y corte unos pequeños vasos sanguíneos, las pastillas de hierro que tome esta mañana, el fuerte portazo que me diste y con la ayuda de las margaritas que están sembradas afuera, pude lograrlo- dijo de lo más tranquila, la muy descarada.

-Hiciste todo eso para verme pelear con mi novio- exclame hecha un manojo de ira.

-Exactamente no, pero debiste ver tu cara cuando Toshiro te facho de irresponsable, eso fue genial. Momomito hablamos luego que tengo que esperar a Toshiro en su camerino- dijo caminado hacia el ascensor.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Voy contigo, para que no te pierdas- Fingí una gran sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo para jalarla hacia el adentro del ascensor.

-Puedes dejar de fingir a mi no me engañas- dijo Soltando mi agarre.

-Tienes razón, pero te lo dejo claro aléjate de mi novio- amenace a Loki, mientras me enderezaba. Este seria un largo día.

* * *

**Pov General**

En las afueras de ciudad, Lorelay paseaba muy feliz en su Motocicleta Honda CBR de color blanco y verde, por las calles cerca del muelle de Karakura. Sus largos cabellos blancos que sobresalían del casco volaban muy suave y elegantemente por la brisa marina, a cada momento aumentaba la velocidad de su nueva moto, ya que esto la reconfortaba, la hacia sentir que estaba en las nubes. Esta era una de sus formas de botar el estrés, descansar de su trabajo, de su hijo y de todo el mundo. Muy lentamente fue disminuyendo la velocidad al llegar a la playa, estaciono a su moto en uno de los aparcamientos disponibles de la playa. Con muchas delicadezas, tomo el casco deslizándolo de su cabeza muy suavemente, dejando libre su larga y hermosa cabellera libre a los vientos que la azotaban.

Con pequeños pasos caminaba asta la playa, buscando un lugar a donde quedarse a descansar y saborear el día. Luego de caminar distraídamente 20 minutos, se estableció a unos cuantos metros alejados alejados de las personas. Muy tranquilamente inhalo el fresco, puro, suave y calmante aire que la rodeaba. En un dos por tres había dejado caer al piso su hermoso vestido de playa de color blanco, dejando al descubierto su hermoso bikini azul turquesa de victoria secret. A paso lento caminaba a la orilla de la playa, claro sin mojarse, pero no se percataba que no muy lejos era observada por unos penetrantes ojos grises, cada paso, movimiento, giro, salto, que daba, para el era lo mas bello que había visto, en su larga vida. Pero por dentro se sentía culpable, enojado consigo mismo por haberle arruinado su vida de esa forma, tan cruel y despiadada, que para el fue lo mas normal al principio, pero, con el transcurso de los años le fue afectando, cada noche cuando dormía, esas imágenes llegaban a su mente una y otra y otra vez, asta hacerle entender que era un monstro.

Por eso aria todo lo que estuviera todo al su alcance para remediar lo que hizo. Salió de su elegante Mercedes McLaren Black, con destino asía su amada esposas que jugaba con la arena distraída, muy lentamente se acerco a donde estaba, deteniéndose como a 3 metros para mirarla un poco mas, quien diría estos18 años le cayeron como anillo al dedo, ya que se veía…. _Divina _a sus ojos.

-Oye Lorelay lindo bikini- dijo llamando la atención de la susodicha.

-Gracias y se puede saber que haces aquí- suspiro, mirándolo, pidiendo una explicación.

-Nada solo vine a tomar el aire fresco.

-OK, pues yo me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Espera, no te vallas que tengo algo que hablar contigo- dijo el albino tomándola del brazo.

-Claro- dijo fastidiada, ya que él le había arruinado su día libre.

-Esto tomara tiempo- exclamo señalando a que se sentara con el en la arena.

-Me imagino quieres que te hable de Toshiro- sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Eliot diría.

-Me leíste la mente, ahora dime todo sobre el.

-Pues a el le gusta: el color blanco, su novia, su bella madre, las judías verdes, el té siempre verde, le gusta la música, el baile, los niños, la playa, el surf, el Hockey, baloncesto, futbol, tenis, el karate, taekwondo, judo, incluso sabe capoeira, le gusta casi todo los tipos de gimnasia, el alpinismo, entre otras cosas y odia: las verduras, el sucio, las personas incompetentes, los insectos, los caquis secos y lo que mas detesta son las berenjenas- dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa, al haber dicho todo sobre su preciado hijo.

-Whao creo que subestime a ese chico- dijo sorprendido el albino con una gota estilo anime.

-Si eso esto es todo me voy- parándose- Pensándolo mejor quieres ir a comer algo-volteándose hacia el albino que estaba en el piso, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Claro pero yo invito- imito a Lorelay, dirigiéndose a la toalla de ella para buscar su ropa.

-Por que no vas a cambiarte y te veo en los aparcamientos.

-No se te olvida que podemos cambiar nuestra ropa con magia- con un chasquido de dedos, en vez de su ropa de playa, llevaba un cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color amarrillo, un Jean azul marino y unos converse negros.

-Yo solo los uso en caso de emergencias, no por diversión como tu.

-Vamos, tú lo usabas todo el tiempo hace unos años.

-Como lo dijiste hace unos años, sabes algo mejor almorzamos otro día.

-No tu me lo prometiste y lo aras- tomándola a la albina del brazo y pegándola a el.

-Tienes 3 segundos para que me sueltes.

-Por siempre es lo mismo siempre buscando una escusa para escapar de mi.

-1

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada, 2.

-¡Lolerelay!- grito arto de la actitud de la chica ya lo tenía arto.

-3.

-No me hagas enojar Lorelay- amenazo el albino a su acompañante.

-Encantamiento oscuro: _Shin'en no kusari _– recito causando que el cielo se nublara y el mar se volviera mas negro que la oscuridad, saliendo de este cadenas, las cuales amarraron a Eliot.

-Rompe el encantamiento ahora- dijo tranquilamente.

-Si no lo hago que- dijo la albina.

-Te are lo mismo que hace 18 años.

-No te atreverías- dijo temblando de la cabeza a los pies, esas imágenes regresaron a su cabeza una y otra vez, causando que se desconcentrada rompiendo el encantamiento que tenia preso a Eliot y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Supéralo, ya ha pasado 18 años de eso, te vez patética. No se como es que todavía eres reina del océano y aunque no quieras me perteneces solo a_ mi_ y a nadie mas- escupió con arrogancia y sin sensibilidad.

Esas palabras causaron que Lorelay callera de rodillas al piso, llorando como si no hubiera mañana, ella sabía muy que la amenazaría como hace 18 años, como con su hermana mayor.

-Solo di que es lo que quieres- dijo entre sollozos.

-Que vallamos a comer tengo mucha hambre- dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre, como un niño pequeño.

-¡Acaso eres bipolar!- grito Lorelay enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No soy bipolar, solo es que cuando tengo hambre me pongo insoportable, ya me conoces- se quejo berrinchudamente, mientras hacia pucheros.

-Lo que me dijiste hace un momento, no lo hiciste a propósito- dijo la albina un poco insegura.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto y espero que te quede claro- dijo con la mirada más despiadada del mundo.

-Estas Loco- rio sin creer lo que el había dicho.

-Si lo estoy, sabes se me antoja una parrillada, vamos al mundo de la carne asada- exclamo muy felizmente con la idea de comer, kilos y kilos de carne azada.

-Lo siento, pero estoy a dieta.

-A mi no me vengas con ese cuento barato, tu comerás carne asta que explotes- grito molesto.

-No puedes obligarme- dijo cruzando sus brazos y girando la cabeza.

-Hagamos un trato.

-Te escucho- dijo Lorelay interesada en su propuesta.

-Si vas conmigo a comer carne, te entregare a tu hermana- dijo tratando de que aceptara su oferta.

-Esta bien, pero deja que me cambie.

-¡Hay por dios, solo ponte el vestido de playa y las sandalias y vámonos!- dijo ya arto de la actitud de Lorelay.

-Si ya voy- dijo la albina poniéndose su corto vestido de playa blanco, sus sandalias doradas y tomando su bolso.

-Como ya estas lista nos vamos ¡AL MUNDO DE LA PARRILLA!- grito Eliot feliz la ultima frase, ya que le encantaba la carne que asaban haya era la mejor.

-Dios dame fuerzas- exclamo la albina siguiendo al muy emocionado de su esposo.

* * *

-Toshiro tengo hambre- se quejaba Loki sentada en una silla, en una de las esquinas del estudio fotográfico.

-Cuando terminemos iremos a comer algo- dijo Toshiro mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Ok, oye puedo ir al baño- dijo la albina levantado la mano como una niña pequeña.

-No.

-Si señor.

-Muy bien si todos están listo, empecemos con esto. Díganme donde esta la novia que no la veo- Dijo Charlotte Coolhorn el fotógrafo, medio afeminado que trabajaba en la agencia y sustituto de Rose ya que este se encontraba de viaje.

-Estoy aquí- Dijo Hinamori saliendo con un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes, largo rodeado de un hermoso encaje de flores y una delicada cinta de color azul de bajo de sus pechos y unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón alto de color gris. Su cabello caía como una cascada, liso como la seda y en sus finas y delicadas orejas unos hermosos aretes largo, la combinación perfecta para una novia.

-Te vez hermosa dijeron Toshiro y Loki al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose de la vergüenza de la sincronía que tenían.

-Gracias – agradeció a ambos.

-Miren chicos, tengo hambre, sueño, calor y muchas otras cosas. Luego agradecen, comen, lloran miman y hacen lo que se le venga en gana, vale- se quejo Charlotte.

-Entendemos- respondieron los 3.

-Muy todos a sus lugares y ¡Acción!- grito Charlotte mientras tomaba fotos como loco.

-Charlotte espera un momento, aun no estamos listos y ese flash me molesta, así que te pido que lo quites- dijo el albino mientras cerraba los ojos por la potente luz.

-Te espero nene- dijo el fotógrafo muy afeminadamente con su mano derecha en las caderas.

-Muy bien Momo terminemos con esto, que tengo que ir a la universidad para la inscripción de Loki, recoger unos resultados de mamá y reunirme con Kurosaki más tarde. Rayos este día es muy ajetreado- dijo entre suspiros el albino al recordar todas las cosas que tenia que hacer.

-Tranquilo cariño, para esto estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites- con una gran sonrisa Momo le daba ánimos a su novio motivándolo.

Muy contento por las palabras de su amada, tomo su con sus manos su bello rostro y lo beso. Disfrutando de ese dulce tacto que lo enloquecía, si no fuera que estuviera rodeado de personas, no se lo pensaría dos veces y la aria suya. Pero nuestros queridos amantes no se daban cuenta que Charlotte les tomaba fotos y cierta personita se escaba por la puerta del estudio, dejándolos solos con el personal.

* * *

Al fin fuera Loki caminaba observando, todo a su paso, pero algo llamo su atención, "_música" _que sonaba por todas partes, con una enorme curiosidad seguía la canción que casi concluía, cantando la última parte de esta:

_¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?  
Tu eres mi corazón, corazón, corazón, corazón, rompe corazones.  
De ninguna manera  
De ninguna manera  
Eres mi corazón  
Rompe corazones  
Eres mi corazón  
Rompe corazones  
H.E.A.R.T  
De ninguna manera  
Estoy fuera._

Se quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba al frente de una enorme puerta de color amarillo, la cual no dudo en abrir, dejándola sorprendida al ver a ese hermoso, bello, deslumbrante, Sexy , maravilloso y dios de chico que se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras tomaba una Pepsi. Loki no sabia que hacer estaba nerviosa nunca en su vida había visto a un chico tan guapo, con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus penetrantes ojos negros y su piel blanca como el algodón. Decidida camino hacia dentro del estudio, con un objetivo, conocer a ese dios griego que estaba sentado en el piso.

Lista para lograr su objetivo, se acerco lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, la cual el ignoro y se volteo, ya que quería molestar a la chica. Al ver este acto Loki fue del otro lado, puyando su hombro con el dedo, indicándole que le haga caso, pero el se voltio otra vez, provocando la ira de Loki. Ya harta de su actitud y se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa, hablarle en otro idioma para confundirlo, eso siempre funcionaba, pero había un problema ¿Cuál idioma usaría? Tal vez chino, alemán, ruso, griego, pues ninguno ya que solo sabia muy poco sobre ellos. Hasta que su mente hizo clic, le hablaría en coreano ya que lo dominaba perfectamente, pero había un pequeño detalle que ella no sabia, que el chico que estaba de espalada sabia hablar muy bien el idioma.

-Sin i babo gat-eun jega yeogi silhyeon haji anhseubnida(Dios este estúpido no se da cuenta que estoy aquí)- dijo la pelinegra tratando de llamar su atención, la cual fue llamada.

-Se que esta hay, es bueno saber que hay alguien que habla mi idioma natal, me siento alagado- dijo el rubio parándose para estar al frente de Loki, viendo como su cara se ponía roja como las luces de navidad de la vergüenza.

-Yo lo siento no quise decirte estúpido, pero si eres bonito- dijo nerviosa Loki, ya que las cosas se le salieron de las manos.

-Gracias por lo de bonito y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio.

-Loki Yamamoto- dijo la albina extendiendo la mano.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es G-dragón- dijo el rubio respondiendo al saludo.

-¡Dios, eres G-dragón de Big Bang!- exclamo Loki asombrada de ver a su Ídolo del K-pop favorito en frente de sus ojos.

-Si.

-¿Oye se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto alegremente, ya que esto no se ve todos los días, que el chico mas Sexy del mundo se te aparezca nada mas así, por eso lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Acabo de grabar un video de mi nuevo éxito Heartbreaker y justo me diría a tomarme una foto para una portada- digo G-dragón. Pero había un pequeño detalle, no tenia una modelo que cupiera en el vestido que se había elegido.- Eunni* te gustaría ser mi co-modelo- dijo el rubio.

-Adonde tengo que cambiarme- dijo Loki con llama en los ojos, causándole miedo a G.

-Sígueme- dijo G mientras caminaba así los camerinos.

-Voy de tras de ti- dijo muy feliz la pelinegra, mientras lo seguía.

Unos 30 minutos después loki salió con un hermoso vestido asimétrico rojo, sin tirantes, corto asta la mitad de los muslos con una larga cola asta el piso, alrededor de su cintura llevaba una hermosa decoración de cuentas plateadas, en sus pies poseía unas hermosas zapatillas altas de color plateado. Su cabello se encontraba semi-agarrado en parte de arriba, unos hermosos aretes en forma de aros, en su mano izquierda portaba dos bellas pulseras con pequeños y brillantes diamantes y en su mano derecha un anillo el dedo anular. Muy elegantemente tomando la cola de su vestido mientras caminaba hacia G, que tenia un traje de color negro y una camisa del mismo color, claro con los 3 primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un poco su buen formado pecho.

-Muy bien todo el mundo quiero irme a mi casa temprano- dijo molesto el fotógrafo Nnorita Gilga, el hombre más pervertido, despiadado, amador de si mismo y fumador más desagradable del mundo pero lo único que tenía era su destreza en la fotografía, ya que era muy reconocido en el mundo como el segundo fotógrafo mas famoso.

-Hola Gilga- saludo Loki a su ex-fotógrafo.

-¿Que has aquí renacuaja, deberías estar en continente europeo no en el continente Asiático? – pregunto furioso el pelinegro, ya que por culpa de esa niña lo despidieron y lo desacredito en toda Francia.

-Pues vine a vivir con Lorelay y estoy trabajando, algún problema- dijo amenazante la pelinegra.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, solo quiero terminar con esto- dijo Nnorita hastiado de Loki.

-Cuando quieras señor Gilga- dijo G algo irritado, ya que dentro de 3 horas tenia que tomar un avión hacia corea y ya se estaba retrasando.

-Tranquilo, solo dame unos segundos- dijo con una tierna sonrisa la pelinegra causando un fuerte sonrojo al rubio.

-Ok.

-¡GILGA DEL DEMONIO TERMINA CON ESTO QUE LOS TACONES ME ESTAN MATANDO Y TENGO HAMBRE!- grito Loki con un aura roja de ira a su alrededor asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡Y TU RUBIO MAL TEÑIDO CARGA A LA RENACUJA ESA!- grito hecho un manojo de ira el pelinegro, mientras tomaba su cámara de pequeña silla y la enganchaba en su cuello.

De un movimiento fugaz G tomo a Loki en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo de novia, asta la pequeño escenografía que se había preparado, para esta acontecimiento.

-Prométeme que no me besaras- susurro la albina muy cerca de su cara.

El rubio en respuesta asintió, sin entender por que le decía eso. Loki al ver su respuesta decidió actuar. Muy ágilmente tomo G por el cuello de la camisa acercando su rostro a milímetros de sus labios, por instinto el rubio poso sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra apegándola mas a su cuerpo, por otro lado Nnorita aprovecho esa pose para tirarle fotos por diferentes ángulos, para ver de que lado quedaba mejor. Ahora era turno de G quien separo a Loki de su cuerpo confundiéndola. Con una gran agilidad tomo a Loki de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la jalo de la nuca, estampando sus labios con los de ella. Para el era el dulce mas rico del mundo y Loki sorprendida y a la vez agradecida, llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fueras de ellos Nnorita tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra de ese beso, pero como ya saben no todo es un final feliz, ya que ese beso fue roto por uno de los gritos destroza oídos de nuestro querido albino.

-¡Maldito anciano deja de gritar!- grito Loki a todo pulmón a Toshiro.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE ESTAR EN LA SILLA QUE TE DEJE, NO BESANDOTE CON ESTE IDIOTA!- harto, cansado y desesperado grito nuestro albino por la actitud de Loki.

-¡TE ODIDO TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!- grito la pelinegra para luego salir corriendo por la puerta sorprendiendo, a todos los presentes.

-Gilga lamento haberte interrumpido y tu rubito lamento que ella arruinara tu trabajo- se disculpo Toshiro.

-Arruinarlo, estas loco esa chica salvo la portada de mi álbum, así que si puedes dale las gracias de mi parte, lo aria personalmente pero tengo que tomar un avión- dijo G-dragon para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia e irse.

-Enano, gracias- dijo Nnorita poniéndose al lado de Toshiro.

-Por que.

-Por traer a la demonia de Loki aquí y por favor sal de mi estudio, recuerda que Rose y yo somos enemigos y no quiero a su gente aqui- dijo el pelinegro mientras echaba al albino.

-Siempre lo diré odio a ese hombre- dijo para dirigirse hacia el estudio que le correspondía.

* * *

**Loki Pov**

Esta declarado Toshiro Hitsugaya a firmado su sentencia de muerte. Hecha una furia Salí del horrendo edificio al cual no debí no entrar desde un principio. Al estar en el estacionamiento me dirigí al auto del anciano ese, para tomar mis cosas e irme a casa, para comer algo ¡DIOS ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HABRE POR ESE IMBESIL! Pero olvide un punto importante: no tengo las llames de su costosa Hummer H3 del año, así que tenía dos opciones: 1 coger las llaves de su chaqueta o 2 romper el cristal de la ventana.

La numero uno era muy riesgosa ya que si me encontraba cogiendo sus llaves de seguro me amararía a una silla con cadenas, así que la dos es la escogida ya que el no sabrá quien daño a su bebe. Con la miraba busque algo con lo cual pudiera romper el cristal, y hay estaba un bello y hermoso Bat de baseball, el cual me serviría para mi misión. Muy discretamente me acerque al bate que esta al dado de un auto de color negro, y lo tome, para luego correr con los endemoniados tacones que llevaba, que por si acaso me estaban matando, al llegar a mi punto de inicio me cuadre y golpee el cristal de la ventana del auto rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Como ya tenia acceso quite el seguro y entre y tome mi bolso, para salir pero algo me llamo mucho la atención, este era mi día de suerte la cartera de _"mi querido y adorado hermanito" _esta aquí sola, sin compañía, asi que la tome y revise, ¡OH POR DIOS! Me saque la lotería, esta cartera esta mejor que la mía.

Muy despacio saque todo lo que había adentro y me sorprendí, ¡ Este chico tiene 8 tarjetas de crédito! Dios como las puede pagarlas todas, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue tenia una chequera y mucho dinero en efectivo. Hoy es mi día de suerte, así que busque en todo el auto, enserio en este auto hay muchas cosas como : un botiquín para que rayos, ropa, comida que comería luego, su permiso de conducir, su pasaporte, una agenda con un reguero de números, diccionarios de varios idiomas, una cámara que tomare prestada, su bello y preciado Iphone 5 el cual también tomare prestado solo por unos días, gracias a mi tonta curiosidad vi un libro algo raro que no entendía muy bien así que me senté y lo abrí. Abrí el libro sin leer el titulo y comencé con la introducción y luego vi algo que me dejo asqueada y cuando vi el titulo me sorprendí ¡Era un libro de Cama Sutra! Ya mis conclusiones están sacadas este chico es un pervertido oculto, lo único que falta es que tenga una caja de condones dentro de la guantera del auto, ¡Bingo no me había equivocado este hombre es un pedófilo! Asustada deje todo en su lugar, tome mi bolso ya con todas las cosas que cogí, Salí, y cerré la puerta del auto y me fui caminado directo para el centro comercial.

-¡ A GASTAR SE A DICHO!- grite, ya que hoy compraría asta morir, pero antes tengo que comer, ya que sin energías no podre cargar las bolsas, iria a mi lugar favorito El mundo de la carne azada, ya que había una sucursal aquí.

* * *

**Pov normal.**

Con una gota estilo anime se encontraba Lorelay, viendo como su esposo se metía en la boca grandes trozos de carne, ensuciándose todo como un niño pequeño, mientras observaba, tomaba su soda dietética, quien diría que hombre como él se comportaría tan infantil a pesar de su edad. Retirado la pajilla de sus labios, miro a Eliot quien se la comía con la mirada, se sonrojo de gran manera poniéndola incomoda. Al ver su reacción el albino le dedico una gran sonrisa, que hizo que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, avergonzada desvió la mirada a otro lado, incomodando al albino.

-Que te pasa- ofendido hablo, ya que se sentía mal por la reacción de ella, asía su persona.

-No me pasa nada, solo que estoy aburrida, eso es todo- contesto mirando distraídamente a su carne a medio comer.

-Entiendo, te gustaría tomar un helado un café- sugirió el albino, para ver que podría alegrara a su esposas.

-Un café estará bien, ya que me un poco la cabeza y luego me llevas a mi casa, que tengo organizar algunas cosas- dijo la albina mirando a Eliot, como asentía y comía mas carne otra vez.

-Claro lo que mi princesas quiera- sonrió- Oye ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa unos días?- pregunto esperanzado de que dijera que si.

-Primero no me digas princesa y dos recuerda que tu y yo estamos separados, y para que quieres quedarte en mi casa- dijo la albina algo molesta por la actitud de Eliot.

-Dios estoy harto de fingir que todo el tiempo tengo reuniones y además están remodelando mi casa aquí en tierra. Un punto importante, se te olvida Toshiro, sabes que el cree que sus padres se volvieron a reencontrar y que están felizmente enamorados y que su padre trabaja demasiado, cuando en realidad esta revolcándose con miles de mujeres y que su tierna madre fue una de ellas hace 18 años.- dijo el albino sin ninguna pisca de tacto, con una de sus raras sonrisas macabras, las cuales le causaban miedo a la persona mas valiente. El albino al ver la expresión de miedo, dolor y tristeza en la cara de su acompañante, su sonrisa se agrando mostrando sus bellos y hermosos dientes blancos, esta era una de todas las formas que el utilizaba para manipular a la gente, golpeándolos en su punto débil que en el caso de Lorelay era: Toshiro.-Sabes me gustaría ver la cara de nuestro hijo cuando le diga que es un bastardo, ya que lo engendramos cuando yo estaba comprometida con tu hermana, eso seria bueno- atacando otra vez dio en el clavo logrando tener a Lorelay bajo su control.

-Esta bien, pero no le digas nada, no quiero que el sufra, por favor- rogo la albina a Eliot para que no le arruinara la vida a su hijo.

- Eso me gusta, además de ahora en adelante tu y yo compartiremos habitación, vale- dijo el ojigris mientras tomaba su soda y la bebía.

-Hai- respondió la ojiturquesa, con la cabeza gacha.

- Sabes en vez tomar un café por que no vamos a casa y me consientes un poco, ya que tengo tiempo que no estoy con alguien- dijo descaradamente el albino, mientras acariciaba la pierna de la albina por debajo de la mesa. Feliz de ver su cara de miedo y terror, su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas y mas, ya que hacerla sufrir era su hobby favorito.

-Yo n….o qui..e..ro- tartamudeo la albina asqueada por sus caricias en su pierna y el miedo de que la volviera a tocar.

-Pues yo si, es mas si no lo haces, iré ahora mismo donde nuestro hijo y le diré todo- amenazo sínicamente el ojigris a su esposa.

-Esta bien- dijo la albina al borde las lagrimas.

-Eso me gusta y por favor no llores te vez muy fea así- dijo Eliot acariciando la mejilla de Lorelay.

-Lorelay estas bien- dijo Loki apreciando de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos albinos, mientras miraba a Eliot fijamente.

- Si estoy bien, es que recordé algo triste y Eliot me estaba consolando- mintió lo mejor que pudo para tratar de convencer a la pelinegra- Ahora una pregunta ¿ Que haces aquí?- pregunto Lorelay a su pequeña nueva hija.

-Solo andaba de compras, y ya sabes conociendo la ciudad- dijo pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Entiendo ¿y tu hermano esta contigo?- pregunto sonrientemente la albina as u nueva hija.

-Nop- respondió de lo mas normal.

-¡Donde rayos esta ese incompetente, que yo recuerde el estaba a cargo de ti!- exclamo molesta Lorelay al ver la incompetencia de su hijo, llena de ira se paro de la mesa y jalo a su esposo, para no decir arrástralo escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso.

-Mamá espera, no te enojes con el, yo fui quien me escape a comprar el ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí- de un movimiento fugaz Loki se tapo la boca al decir la ultima frase, ya que no solo ella se metería en problemas si no también el pobre Toshiro.

-Con el no sabes que estas aquí, entrégame tu bolso- dijo Lorelay haciéndole señas con la mano para que l entregara el bolso.

-No, mami te prometo que lo vuelvo hacer- rogo la pelinegra para no se castigada por su madre.

-Sin pero señorita, ahora me das el bolso o yo lo busco- dijo la albina con un tono de molestia, ira y furia a Loki, que en un dos por tres l entrego su preciado bolso.

-Pero mamá como me iré a casa, si tienes mi dinero- dijo Loki triste por el castigo que se le estaba infligiendo.

- Te iras caminado, son como unos 10 kilómetros, ese será tu castigo y además de eso nada de compras, ni celular, ni computadora, nada que tenga que ver con tecnología y diversión debe estar en tus mano durante un mes- sentencio Lorelay para irse caminado, con las bolsas llena de ropa y con Eliot a arrastras.

Loki destrozada cayo de rodillas al piso llorando a mares, no lloraba por que le habían quitado sus cosas, era por que tenía que caminar durante hora para llegar a su casa, resignada se levanto, se sacudió el poco de polvo que tenia en su nueva ropa y bajo las escaleras escalón por escalón, llegando al fin al primer piso salió del enorme edificio, y camino todo en línea recta, tras a ver pasado 3 horas de caminar se detuvo en el puente que estaba a un kilometro de la casa, exhausta se recargo del barandal del puente, ya que no tenias fuerza para mas, luego de tomar un gran bocanada de aire, siguió caminando sin para asta llegar a la casa ala cual entro rápidamente.

Casada, sudada, sedienta, hambrienta y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, camino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, pero su esperanza de comer se fue abajo cuando vio la enorme nevera amarrada con cadenas y llena de candados, corriendo fue a las alacena y despensa y estaban todas vacías, sin una migaja de comida. Sin saber que hacer la pelinegra subió a su habitación, tomo de su armario un vestido asta las rodillas de color azul marino, su ropa interior y su bolso de limpieza personal, con todo lo que necesitaba me metió al baño y tomo una larga ducha. Ya vestida bajo al primer piso y busco indicios de su familia, a la cual encontró en la sala de estar, pero había algo que incomodaba a loki que era la enorme tensión que había en ese momento. La pelinegra poso su vista en cada persona que estaba allí.

-Mamá otra vez me disculpo por lo que hice hoy no fue mi intensión- muy cordialmente se inclino la albina en forma de disculpa, hacia su madre.

- No te disculpes y guarda tus energía- dijo Lorelay para luego pararse y mirar a sus dos hijos de manera amenazadora y demandante.

-Madre diga lo que tiene que decir que estoy cansado, ya que eso 10 kilómetros me dejaron molidos- se quejo Toshiro, por el terrible dolor de cuerpo que tenia.

- ¿A ti también te castigaron así?- pregunto incrédula Loki ya que no solo ella había sufrido ese tremendo castigo.

-Si y todo gracias a ti- expreso molesto Toshiro, ya que por su culpa lo castigaron.

- Estas insinuando que yo tengo la culpa, el que empezó fuiste tu, por interrumpirme en el trabajo- contrataco Loki a la acusación de su nuevo hermano.

- Si tu tienes la culpa, gracias a ti un pude estar con mi novia y me castigaron caminando esos 10 kilómetros- Dijo el albino empezando la pelea ente el y la pelinegra.

-Imbécil.

-Niñata.

- Anciano.

-Mujerzuela.

- Puto.

-Bruja.

-Pedófilo

-¡YA DEJENSE DE JUEGO Y EMPAQUEN SUS MALESTAS!- grito Lorelay ya harta de la pelea de esos dos.

-¿Que?- preguntaron incrédulos.

- Como lo oyen, ira a visitar a su Tío Kenpachi- Dijo la albina con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-Todo menos eso por favor- imploraron ambos chicos para no ser llevados, al mismísimo infierno.

- Ya esta decidido, su castigo comienza mañana- sentencio lorelay saliendo de la habitación, dejando a sus dos hijos destrozados.

**_Continuara._**

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo, se preguntaran por que no actualizado en estos meses, pues e tenido una guerra emocional. En el sentido de que creí que me había enamorado del primo de mi amor platónico en pocas palabras mi pero enemigo, por esa razón solo, pensaba en ellos dos y trataba de aclara mi mente, para ver de cual de los dos estaba enamorada._**

**_En fin descubrí, que no me gusta el primo sino mi ex- mejor amigo, compañero de clase, vecino y actualmente enemigo. _**

**_Que cosa verdad, ya todo aclarado comencé a actualizar este capitulo para ustedes. Otra cosa de ahora en adelante Toshiro y Loki no se llevaran bien y les tengo una sorpresa que verán mas adelante._**

**_En fin me voy no se que mas hablar, ya saben acepto cualquier opinión, critica y insulto, ya que se que soy mala, por hacerlas enojar, pero aun así me quieren._**

**_ En fin Sayonara._**


End file.
